Картман: начало часть 1
by Cartmanez
Summary: Cartman x Wendy


**Равновесие зла и добра**

**Пьеса**

**Часть 1. Картман: начало**

**Автобусная остановка. **

_Стэн, Кайл и Кенни скучают; к ним подходит Картман._

**Кайл:** Привет, жиртрест.

**Стэн:** Что-то ты сегодня плохо выглядишь.

**Эрик:** Привет, пацаны. Плохо спал ночью.

**Кайл:** Небось опять куриными крылышками обожрался?

**Стэн:** Точно, ты вроде как похудел.

**Кайл:** Да, на десяток-другой килограмм – но всё равно нифига не заметно.

_Стэн, Кайл и Кенни смеются._

**Эрик:** Пацаны, вы такие прикольные…

**Стэн:** Странно, чего это с Картманом?

**Кайл:** Какой-то он вежливый.

**Эрик:** Вы, конечно, прикольные, но ваши тупые приколы уже реально достали.

**Стэн:** Точно, раньше бы он тебе предложил заткнуть свою жидовскую пасть.

**Кенни:** Может, это злой Картман из параллельной Вселенной?

**Кайл:** Не, непохож. Тот был умным.

**Эрик:** Заткни свою жидовскую пасть!!!

**Стэн:** Не, это наш Картман – точно.

**Эрик:** Пацаны, вы домашнее задание по математике сделали?

**Кайл:** А вот теперь опять непохож.

**Эрик:** Кайл, я тебе вроде вопрос задал.

**Кайл:** Ну ты и тупой, жирдяй. Во-первых, я не делаю домашних заданий, а во-вторых, если бы и сделал, я бы тебе их не дал, потому что я тебя ненавижу.

**Эрик:** Почему?

**Кайл:** Потому что ты расист и антисемит.

**Эрик:** Нет, почему не делаешь домашних заданий?

**Кайл:** Потому что моя мама – Шейла Брофловски. Если мне поставят двойку за невыполненное домашнее задание, она сначала организует во всём Сауз-Парке кампанию по увольнению мистера Гаррисона, потом – во всём Колорадо кампанию по отмене домашних заданий, потом во всех США – кампанию по отмене оценок.

**Стэн:** Страшно даже предположить, что она сделает, добравшись до трибуны ООН.

**Эрик:** Да это понятно – будет стучать ботинком по трибуне и обещать всем показать «кузькину мать».

**Кайл** (_недоверчиво_)**:** Откуда ты знаешь?

**Эрик:** Да я по телеку видел – там её какой-то лысый мужик играл.

**Кенни:** Это был Никита Хрущёв, тупица!

**Эрик:** Да пофигу – я не собираюсь запоминать актёров третьего плана. Брюс Уиллис всё равно круче – и тоже лысый.

**Кайл:** Картман, а ты дурак.

**Эрик** (_неожиданно серьёзно_)**:** Я знаю, Кайл. Но попомни мои слова – это очень скоро изменится, причём самым кардинальным образом.

**Стэн:** Чего это с ним?

**Кайл:** Может, переел?

**Стэн:** И недоспал?

**Кенни:** Или недоел и переспал?

_Общий смех._

**Стэн:** Да с ним ни одна девчонка даже в голодный год за мешок картошки не пойдёт.

**Эрик:** А это мы ещё посмотрим.

**Автобус.**

**Эрик:** Эй, Баттерс!

**Баттерс:** Привет, Эрик! Как жизнь?

**Эрик:** Ты домашнее задание по математике сделал?

**Баттерс:** Частично. Не всё получилось.

**Эрик:** Ты не мог бы мне объяснить, как нужно решать задачи – те, что тебе удалось решить?

**Баттерс:** Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя учил? Круто! Учитель мистер Баттерсон готов к выполнению задания! (_обматывает вокруг руки носовой платок_) Здравствуйте, дети. Поздоровайтесь с мистером Косынкой.

**Эрик:** Офигеть.

**Мистер Косынка** (_за которого говорит Баттерс жеманным противным голосом_)**:** Слушай внимательно, жирный!

**Эрик:** Что ты сказал?!

**Баттерс:** Мистер Косынка, нельзя же так!

**Мистер Косынка:** Дети совсем от рук отбились – их надо отшлёпать! Продолжайте, мистер Баттерсон.

**Баттерс:** На сегодняшнем уроке математики я вам расскажу о своём тяжёлом детстве – и мы вместе подсчитаем, сколько раз мой отец наказывал меня ни за что. О, это были тяжёлые времена!

**Мистер Косынка:** Ну ещё бы, ведь твой отец – садист и патологический извращенец.

_Баттерс испуганно замолкает. Автобус ходуном ходит от смеха._

**Эрик:** Я бы тебе не советовал продолжать.

**Баттерс:** Почему?

**Эрик:** Станешь таким же педиком, как мистер Гаррисон.

**Баттерс:** О нет!

**Эрик:** Лучше просто дай мне тетрадь – сам разберусь.

**Школьный коридор.**

_Вэнди роется в своём шкафчике, к ней подходит Картман._

**Эрик:** Привет, Вэнди.

**Вэнди:** Не смей называть меня сукой, ты, жирный… Что ты сказал?

**Эрик:** Я сказал**:** «Привет, Вэнди».

**Вэнди:** Э-э-э… Привет, Картман.

**Эрик:** Вэнди, ты домашнее задание по математике сделала?

**Вэнди:** Конечно. Но списать я тебе не дам – и не проси.

**Эрик:** Да я и не прошу списать. Я был бы тебе очень благодарен, если бы ты объяснила, как решать пару задач – а то для меня решение почему-то неочевидно.

**Вэнди:** Может, потому, что ты ленивый, тупой и бессердечный расист?

**Эрик:** Может быть.

**Вэнди:** Что-то странное происходит… Эрик Картман, которого я знала, в ответ на такое назвал бы меня сукой и послал подальше.

**Эрик:** И остался бы без твоей помощи.

**Вэнди:** Ты и так без неё останешься. Я не собираюсь тебе помогать!

**Эрик:** Ну и ладно. Сам разберусь. Да пошли вы все!

**Начало урока.**

**Мистер Гаррисон:** Здравствуйте, дети. Поздоровайтесь с мистером Шляпой.

**Эрик:** Этот идиотский кукольный спектакль уже серьёзно поднадоел.

**Мистер Шляпа** (_за которого говорит Гаррисон жеманным противным голосом_)**:** Слушай внимательно, жирный!

**Эрик:** Да пошёл ты!

**Мистер Гаррисон:** Эрик, выбирай выражения! Мистер Шляпа, нельзя же так!

**Мистер Шляпа:** Дети совсем от рук отбились – их надо отшлёпать! Продолжайте, мистер Гаррисон.

**Мистер Гаррисон:** С чего мы начнём, мистер Шляпа?

**Мистер Шляпа:** С моего любимого занятия – проверки домашнего задания. А ну быстро – тетради на стол! Кто не сделал, того я накажу! Ага, Баттерс – ты не сделал домашнее задание!

**Баттерс:** Но я почти всё сделал, честное слово! Только одна задача была слишком сложной, вот и не решилась…

**Мистер Шляпа:** Почти не считается, Баттерс. Придётся тебя опять оставить после уроков и опять наказать.

**Баттерс** (_грустно_)**:** Твою мать…

**Эрик** (_громко_)**:** Мистер Гаррисон! Да оставьте Баттерса в покое, чего вы к нему постоянно цепляетесь? Потому что он постоять за себя не может?

**Стэн:** Жирдяй, похоже, нарывается на неприятности.

**Кайл:** Похоже, он крепко попал.

**Кенни:** Сейчас его поимеют вместо Баттерса. Не хотел бы я быть на его месте.

**Вэнди:** Эрик Картман за кого-то вступается? Мир перевернулся.

**Мистер Шляпа:** Так-так, Эрик Картман! Ты такой смелый, потому что опять забыл тетрадь с «полностью решёнными задачами» дома – да?

**Эрик:** Нет, мистер Гаррисон. Вот она.

**Мистер Шляпа:** С тобой говорю я, а не мистер Гаррисон!

**Мистер Гаррисон:** Эрик, общайся с мистером Шляпой!

**Эрик:** Я не в детском саду, чтобы разговаривать с куклами.

**Мистер Гаррисон:** Что ты сказал? Как насчёт посетить школьного психолога?

**Эрик:** Разве это я разговариваю с куклами? Похоже, тут психолог нужен не мне, а кое-кому другому.

**Мистер Гаррисон:** Это уже переходит всякие границы! Вон из класса!

**Эрик:** С удовольствием. А то смотреть на этот кукольный театр сил уже никаких нет, а уж участвовать в нём – и подавно. (_подхватывает рюкзак и направляется к выходу_)

**Мистер Шляпа:** А теперь продолжим… продолжим… (_замолкает_)

**Мистер Гаррисон** (_безрезультатно трясёт его_)**:** Мистер Шляпа, скажи хоть что-нибудь! О нет! Ты же кукла, просто кукла! Что же мне делать? (_распахивает дверь и орёт_) Эрик Картман, я тебя ненавижу!!!

**Голос Эрика:** Сначала в очередь запишись, дурачок.

**Перемена. Школьный коридор.**

_Эрик читает учебник и что-то выписывает в тетрадку. К нему подходит Вэнди._

**Вэнди:** Эрик!

**Эрик:** Да?

**Вэнди:** Слушай, то, как ты вступился за Баттерса – это было очень благородно с твоей стороны.

**Эрик:** Ничего благородного – просто мне надо было уйти с урока, и я ушёл. А Баттерса – использовал просто как предлог.

**Вэнди** (_вспыхнув_)**:** Какой же ты эгоистичный, эгоцентричный, самовлюблённый сукин сын!!!

**Эрик** (_пожимая плечами_)**:** Просто я не пытаюсь казаться лучше, чем я есть на самом деле. Я таков, каков я есть, без разрыва между видимым и сущим.

**Вэнди** (_собравшаяся было уходить, резко останавливается_)**:** Не ожидала от тебя такое услышать. По-моему, ты и слов таких не знаешь.

**Эрик:** Ты обо мне многого не знаешь, Вэнди. Так что готовься к сюрпризам.

**Вэнди:** Да я и не собираюсь узнавать. Уж не сильно ты мне и нужен!

**Эрик** (_вновь утыкаясь в книгу_)**:** Что характерно, я никому не навязываюсь.

**Вэнди** (_вновь собирается уходить, и вновь останавливается_)**:** Картман, а зачем тебе понадобилось уйти с урока?

**Эрик:** Это долгая история.

**Вэнди:** Я не тороплюсь.

**Эрик:** Прежде всего – все в классе боятся мистера Гаррисона. Кроме Кайла, из-за его еврейской мамаши – но это отдельная история.

**Вэнди:** Я не боюсь его!

**Эрик:** Боишься, Вэнди. Можешь этого не признавать, но в глубине души это так. А боятся все его потому, что у него есть власть – в том числе власть выставлять оценки. А плохие оценки закроют дорогу в нормальный колледж – и всё. Совсем всё. Именно поэтому даже ты, самая умная в нашем классе, не рискуешь выступить в защиту тех, над кем издевается этот старый педик.

**Вэнди:** Ты сукин сын, Картман… Но ты прав. Ненавижу, когда ты оказываешься прав!

**Эрик:** Поэтому поспорить с ним на равных** – **можно только обладая умением решить любую задачу, которую этот кукольник сможет предложить. А я пока этого уровня не достиг. Поэтому я предпочитаю заняться математикой, вместо того чтобы сидеть в классе и выслушивать истории о гомоэротических похождениях этого извращенца. Да и смотреть, как он упивается властью над слабыми – я уже не могу.

**Вэнди** (_скептически_)**:** И сколько нужно времени, чтобы сравниться по уровню знаний с учителем?

**Эрик:** Смотря с каким. Для достижения уровня университетского профессора – десятилетия, учителя колледжа – годы, а уровня мистера Гаррисона я собираюсь достичь за два… нет, даже за полтора дня.

**Вэнди:** Так быстро?

**Эрик:** Вэнди, он же по сути своей дурак набитый. Это не так сложно, как кажется.

**Вэнди:** Так вот почему ты просил меня именно объяснить решение задачи?

**Эрик:** Да. Только вот просить вас о чём-то – всё равно что уговаривать рака свистнуть.

**Вэнди** (_подчиняясь внезапному порыву_)**:** А хочешь, я помогу тебе?

**Эрик:** Было бы здорово. Но тебе пора на урок!

**Вэнди:** Я его прогуляю.

**Эрик:** Не может быть! Я не узнаю тебя, Вэнди. Ты всегда была такой примерной…

**Вэнди:** Ты обо мне многого не знаешь, Эрик. Так что готовься к сюрпризам.

**Эрик:** Надеюсь, они будут приятными.

**Вэнди:** Это уж как получится. А ну-ка, потеснись.

**Эрик:** Вэнди, что ты делаешь?

**Вэнди:** Тут всего один стул, так что придётся разделить его со мной.

**Эрик:** Если ты настаиваешь…

**Вэнди:** Придерживай меня, чтобы я не упала. Итак, эта задача решается следующим образом…

_Через некоторое время._

**Эрик:** Я понял! Здорово!

**Вэнди:** Сейчас проверим. Реши-ка вот эту задачу.

**Эрик:** Да без проблем. (_быстро пишет_)

**Вэнди:** Молодец. Эрик, если бы ты уделял должное внимание учёбе, ты стал бы лучшим учеником в классе.

**Эрик:** Я работаю над этим.

**Стэн** (_внезапно появляясь_)**:** Чёрт возьми, что здесь происходит?!

**Эрик:** Мы занимаемся математикой, не мешай.

**Стэн** (_яростно_)**:** Я вижу, чем вы занимаетесь – обнимашками, а не математикой!

**Вэнди:** Картман, я тебя ненавижу! Из-за тебя мы поссоримся со Стэном.

**Эрик:** Я сейчас всё улажу.

**Вэнди:** Да уж постарайся – иначе я с тобой больше не разговариваю.

**Эрик:** Дай мне тридцать секунд. (_шепчет ей на ухо_) И он перед тобой извинится.

**Вэнди:** Время пошло.

**Эрик:** Да без проблем. (_Стэну_) Чел, давай-ка отойдём на два слова. (_заворачивают за угол_).

**Стэн** (_хватая Картмана за куртку_)**:** Ты чего творишь? Ты уводишь мою девушку!

**Эрик** (_в свою очередь хватает Стэна_)**:** Протри глаза, идиот! Ты посмотри на меня! Ты всерьёз полагаешь, что я могу кого-то увести? Ты что, хочешь сказать, что я могу понравиться Вэнди больше, чем ты – капитан футбольной команды и один из самых симпатичных парней в классе?

**Стэн:** Нет, конечно.

**Эрик:** Так какого чёрта ты обвиняешь Вэнди? До тебя не доходит, что для неё твоё предположение, что она гуляет со мной – просто оскорбительно! Ты считаешь её падкой на уродливых и вонючих толстяков? Ты её так обидел, что я не удивлюсь, если она тебя бросит из-за такого…

**Стэн:** Блин, чувак… (_бросается к Вэнди_) Извини меня! Я сглупил, обвиняя тебя. Я больше так не буду. Ты не сердишься? Пожалуйста, скажи, что меня прощаешь!

**Вэнди** (_ошарашено_)**:** Хорошо, прощаю.

_Стэн бросается её обнимать. Картман за спиной Стэна ей подмигивает, Вэнди украдкой показывает ему большой палец._

**Следующий день. Начало урока.**

**Мистер Гаррисон:** Здравствуйте, дети. Приготовьте домашние задания.

**Кайл:** А где мистер Шляпа?

**Мистер Гаррисон:** В больнице. Ему стало плохо вчера на уроке из-за одного невоспитанного толстяка.

_Картман невозмутимо листает книгу._

**Мистер Гаррисон:** И сейчас этот толстяк получит двойку за невыполненное домашнее задание.

**Эрик:** Я его выполнил, мистер педик.

**Мистер Гаррисон** (_жеманным голоском_)**:** Не смей называть меня педиком! Я просто не такой, как все!

**Эрик:** А вы не смейте меня называть толстяком. У меня просто кость широкая.

_Мистер Гаррисон со злорадной ухмылкой хватает тетрадь Картмана и начинает её листать. Улыбка постепенно сползает с его физиономии._

**Мистер Гаррисон:** Ты действительно всё сделал, причём правильно.

**Кайл:** Да он списал!

**Эрик:** Кто бы мне дал списать? В этом классе нет таких.

**Мистер Гаррисон:** Спасибо, Кайл! Ты получаешь пятёрку. А ты, Эрик, думаешь, что списанное домашнее задание убережёт тебя от двойки?

**Эрик:** Я ничего не списывал. Готов доказать.

**Мистер Гаррисон:** Как?

**Эрик:** Выйдя к доске и решив любую задачу, которую вы предложите.

**Мистер Гаррисон:** Вот как? Что же, просим, просим…

_Через полчаса Эрик невозмутимо стоит у исписанной мелом доски. Мистер Гаррисон с всклокоченными волосами и безумным взглядом скачет вокруг._

**Мистер Гаррисон:** А вот реши-ка эту систему уравнений!!!

**Эрик** (_через пару секунд_)**:** Система решений не имеет.

**Мистер Гаррисон:** Почему?

**Эрик:** Главный определитель равен нулю.

**Мистер Гаррисон:** Что это такое?

**Эрик:** Ну, мистер Гаррисон, стыдно такое не знать. Определитель матрицы – это…

**Мистер Гаррисон:** Довольно!!! Хорошо, математику ты знаешь – но мы ещё не закончили! Я тебе всё-таки поставлю твою двойку!

**Эрик:** Только не надорвитесь по дороге. Какой предмет вас ещё интересует? Физика, химия, биология?

**Мистер Гаррисон** (_с ехидной улыбочкой_)**:** Нет, Эрик. Меня интересует история. Сейчас по учебному плану – сочинения о диктаторах. Итак, кто хочет написать о Гитлере?

_Эрик молчит. Мистер Гаррисон в шоке._

**Мистер Гаррисон:** Эрик, ты слышал – о Гитлере! Об Адольфе Шилькгрубере!

**Эрик:** Гитлер никогда не носил фамилию Шилькгрубер. Это была первая фамилия его отца, которую тот сменил по решению суда на фамилию «Гитлер» за 4 года до рождения Адольфа.

**Мистер Гаррисон:** Так ты берёшься?

**Эрик:** Нет. Я бы предпочёл рассказать о другом диктаторе.

**Мистер Гаррисон:** О ком же? О Ким Чен Ире? О Мао Дзэ Дуне? Или о Пол Поте?

**Эрик** (_со вздохом_)**:** Боюсь, о них вы знаете ещё меньше, чем о фамилии Гитлера. Нет, я бы предпочёл рассказать о Рузвельте.

**Кайл:** Но он не был диктатором!

**Эрик:** Могу доказать, что был.

**Мистер Гаррисон:** Отлично, просто отлично! В конце недели устроим дебаты на тему «Рузвельт – диктатор или либерал?»

**Эрик** (_пожимая плечами_)**:** Хорошо.

**Мистер Гаррисон:** А оппонировать тебе будут Кайл, Стэн, Кенни и Вэнди!

**Эрик** (_пожимая плечами_)**:** Прекрасно.

**Мистер Гаррисон:** А когда ты проиграешь, ты получишь много-много двоек!!!

**Эрик:** А если я выиграю?

**Мистер Гаррисон:** Тогда я съем свою шляпу!

**Эрик:** Мистера Шляпу?

**Мистер Гаррисон:** Эрик Картман, я тебя ненавижу!!!

**После уроков.**

**Стэн:** Пацаны, чем займёмся?

**Кайл:** Давайте посмотрим шоу Терренса и Филлипа.

**Эрик:** Давайте сходим в библиотеку.

**Стэн:** Давайте в футбол погоняем.

**Кенни:** Давайте сходим в пиццерию.

**Стэн:** Кенни, тебе лишь бы жрать… Что? Кто сказал про библиотеку?

**Эрик:** Ну, я. А что? К дебатам вы будете готовиться – или как?

**Стэн:** Да за нас Вэнди выступает – у тебя ни единого шанса нет.

**Эрик:** Посмотрим.

**Кайл:** Готовься к поражению, жирдяй. А мы пошли телек смотреть.

**Эрик:** Да пошли вы! Я – в библиотеку.

**Библиотека.**

_Вэнди и Картман читают книги в разных углах читального зала. Библиотекарь внимательно наблюдает за ними._

**Эрик:** Вэнди! Ты проголодалась?

**Вэнди:** Почему ты так решил?

**Эрик:** Мне так кажется. Я прав?

**Вэнди:** Да, ты прав. Я ненавижу, когда ты оказываешься прав, но есть мне хочется сильнее, чем отрицать очевидное.

**Эрик:** Тогда предлагаю перекусить. Мама мне приготовила несколько вкусных сэндвичей.

**Библиотекарь:** Эй, в библиотеке есть нельзя!

**Вэнди:** Столовая уже закрыта, а в пиццерию идти долго и далеко. Так что придётся потерпеть.

**Эрик:** Не придётся.

**Вэнди:** Но ведь здесь есть нельзя!

**Эрик:** Сейчас я сделаю так, что станет можно. Если ты, конечно, не откажешься разделить со мной мой скромный обед.

**Вэнди:** Не откажусь.

**Эрик:** Прекрасно.

_Картман извлекает из рюкзака журнал в газетной обёртке и направляется с ним к библиотекарю._

**Эрик:** Извините, пожалуйста. Я в коридоре нашёл журнальчик и подумал – может он из этой библиотеки? Смахивает на пособие по зоологии. (_протягивает журнал_)

**Библиотекарь** (_открывая журнал_)**:** Посмотрим-посмотрим… О! Да это же… А-а-а!

**Эрик:** Так он из вашей библиотеки? Если нет, то давайте его сюда – я по другим библиотекам прогуляюсь.

**Библиотекарь** (_прижимая журнал к груди_)**:** Нет! Это наш журнал! Наш-наш, не сомневайся! Спасибо, что вернул!

_Библиотекарь скрывается в подсобном помещении. Слышится звук запираемого замка._

**Эрик** (_потирая руки_)**:** А вот теперь можно и пообедать.

**Вэнди:** Эрик, что ты ему дал?

**Эрик:** Да так, ничего особенного. (_давится от смеха_) Журнал зоофильского порно!

**Вэнди** (_возмущённая_)**:** И ты нашёл его в коридоре?

**Эрик:** Нет, конечно. Я его честно купил в магазине.

**Вэнди:** Зачем?

**Эрик:** Чтобы иметь возможность пообедать в библиотеке, разумеется.

**Вэнди:** Так ты знал о…

**Эрик:** О маленькой слабости нашего библиотекаря? Да об этом вся школа знает. Кроме тебя.

**Вэнди:** И ты каждый раз будешь покупать ему порножурналы?

**Эрик:** Нет, конечно. Повторять один и тот же трюк – это не круто. В этом нет стиля. Да и слишком расточительно.

**Вэнди:** Как же ты будешь обедать в библиотеке завтра?

**Эрик** (_беспечно пожимая плечами_)**:** Там видно будет. Что-нибудь придумаю.

**Вэнди:** Но так манипулировать людьми – это плохо!

**Эрик:** Почему плохо? Вроде все довольны.

_И подсобного помещения доносятся завывания экстаза._

**Эрик:** Держи сэндвич. Сейчас я тебе сока налью.

**Вэнди:** Картман, ты гнусный и безжалостный манипулятор, но… (_не сдерживается и начинает хохотать_) Но как ты сделал этого библиотекаря – смешнее ничего я в жизни не видела!

**Эрик:** Держись поближе – увидишь и не такое.

**Вэнди** (_отпивая из стакана_)**:** Эрик! Это же грейпфрутовый сок!

**Эрик:** Ну да, мой любимый.

**Вэнди:** И мой тоже! Как ты узнал? Хотя нет, чего ж я спрашиваю… Просто все ненавидят его!

**Эрик:** Я – не все. Мама мне всегда говорила, что я особенный. И ты, похоже, тоже особенная.

**Вэнди:** Спасибо, Эрик. Ты иногда можешь быть довольно милым, если захочешь. Жаль, тебе очень редко хочется быть таким.

**Эрик:** Кто знает – вдруг отныне мне будет хотеться быть таким почаще?

**Вэнди:** Это было бы здорово. (_поправляет каштановую прядь, выбившуюся из-под шапки Картмана_)

**Стэн** (_появляясь в дверях_)**:** Вашу мать, что здесь происходит?

_Кайл, Кенни и Баттерс за его спиной таращат глаза._

**Эрик** (_негромко_)**:** У Стэна удивительный дар появляться не вовремя. Нужно будет что-нибудь придумать…

**Вэнди:** Мы обедаем.

**Стэн:** В библиотеке же нельзя есть! А где библиотекарь?

**Баттерс** (_заглянув под стол_)**:** На обычном месте его нет. (_прикладывает ухо к двери в подсобное помещение_) И там, похоже, его тоже нет. Только бедная собачка воет – лапку прищемила, наверное…

**Эрик:** Пацаны, вы же вроде пошли Терренса и Филлипа смотреть.

**Кайл** (_печально_)**:** Моя мама в очередной раз добилась его запрета.

**Эрик:** Из-за чего на этот раз?

**Кайл:** Из-за неполиткорректности.

**Вэнди:** Чего?!

**Кайл:** Ну кто такие Терренс и Филлип? Белые – раз, мужчины – два, не уроды и не инвалиды – три… Кроме того, они мало того что не педики, так даже и не бисексуалы. Жуткая неполиткорректность!

**Эрик:** Кайл, а я тебе всегда говорил, что твоя мамаша…

**Кайл:** Заткнись, Картман!

**Эрик:** Мамаша Кайла – здоровенная жирная тупая…

**Кайл:** Не произноси этого, Картман!

**Эрик:** Хорошо-о-о…

**Кайл:** Не смей, Картман!

**Баттерс:** О, Эрик нам собирается спеть свою знаменитую песенку!

**Эрик:** Хорошо-о-о…

**Вэнди:** Не надо.

**Эрик:** Хорошо-о-о… Хорошо. Не буду. Извини, Кайл.

**Стэн:** Картман послушался кого-то?

**Кайл:** Картман извинился перед кем-то?

**Кенни:** Мир перевернулся вверх дном.

**Вэнди:** Это раньше он был вверх дном. А сейчас, похоже, он принял нормальное положение. (_Ласково смотрит на Картмана_).

**Баттерс:** Так что, песенки не будет? Отстой…

**Следующий день. Перемена. Школьный коридор. **

_Баттерс роется в своём шкафчике, к нему подходит Картман._

**Эрик:** Привет, Баттерс! Хочешь заработать 50 баксов?

**Баттерс** (_решительно_)**:** Эрик, я не буду сосать твои яйца! И не проси! (_потупившись и неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу._) Извини, но на это я пойти не могу. Ты не сердишься?

**Эрик** (_придерживая отвисшую челюсть_)**:** Баттерс, ты рехнулся?! Разве я тебе когда-то предлагал сделать что-то подобное…

_Баттерс кивает_

**Эрик:** … за деньги?

**Баттерс:** За деньги – кажется, нет.

**Эрик:** Так какого дьявола ты приписываешь мне свои нездоровые фантазии?

**Баттерс:** Родители меня строго-настрого предупредили, что деньги мне в школе могут предлагать только за самые ужасные и противоестественные вещи. Папа сказал, что сперва меня…

_Картман затыкает уши. Через 30 секунд осторожно приоткрывает их._

**Баттерс:** А потом мама добавила, что они возьмут большой…

_Картман вновь затыкает уши и открывает их лишь после того, как красноречие Баттерса иссякает._

**Баттерс:** … А после этого начнётся настоящий садизм и разврат. Вот.

**Эрик** (_после паузы_)**:** Баттерс, твои родители – ненормальные.

**Баттерс:** Я знаю, Эрик. Уж я-то знаю…

**Эрик:** В общем, я плачу тебе 50 долларов в день, если ты сделаешь следующее…

**Библиотека.**

_Вэнди и Картман читают книги, сидя рядом. Иногда тихонько переговариваются._

**Вэнди:** Ты бы видел, как мистер Гаррисон тебя боится! Как услышал твою песенку в коридоре – так сразу бросился бежать со всех ног!

**Эрик:** А ведь я ещё не взялся за него как следует. Странно, и чего он меня боится?

**Вэнди:** У тебя уникальный дар – находить самое уязвимое место врага и бить в него беспощадно и точно. Бить по самому дорогому, что у него есть.

**Эрик:** Э, я его по заднице не бил!

**Вэнди** (_фыркает_)**:** По-твоему, это для него самое дорогое? Нет, Эрик, ты уязвил его до самой глубины его эстэтической сущности.

**Эрик:** До прямой кишки?

**Вэнди** (_не может удержаться от смеха_)**:** Картман, ты невыносим! Для Гаррисона есть кое-что поважнее его тела!

**Эрик:** Силикон?

**Вэнди** (_падая на стол и дрыгая ногами от хохота_)**:** Эрик, прекрати – а то я лопну от смеха!

**Эрик:** Хорошо-хорошо, я буду серьёзен, как Буш-младший, подавившийся крендельком.

**Вэнди** (_хватая его за шею и тряся_)**:** Картман!!! Почему ты вечно всё превращаешь в клоунаду?

**Эрик** (_слегка шокированный поведением Вэнди и тем, что её грудь упирается ему почти в лицо_)**:** Так интереснее и веселее жить. Иначе было бы скучно.

**Вэнди:** Это верно. С тобой не заскучаешь. Только вот мистеру Гаррисону было не слишком весело, когда его ближайший друг и самое дорогое, что у него есть – мистер Шляпа – попал в больницу.

**Эрик:** А, точно. Я про него совсем забыл. Надо будет как-нибудь навестить его в больнице.

**Вэнди:** Извиниться?

**Эрик:** Перед куклой? Я ещё не совсем спятил. Нет – повеселиться и развлечься. Например, сыграть в кукольную больницу – чур, я буду заведующим хирургическим отделением!

**Вэнди** (_незаметно втягиваясь в игру_)**:** А я кем буду?

**Эрик:** А ты – патологоанатомом. Ну, или наоборот – там будет видно. На месте разберёмся. Перед нами будет стоять сложнейшая медицинская проблема – определить, отчего мистер Шляпа потерял голос. Боюсь, без вскрытия не обойтись.

**Вэнди** (_заливисто хохочет_)**:** Да ведь вскрытие наверняка покажет, что голос он потерял от вскрытия!

**Эрик** (_смеясь_)**:** Вот, ты отлично всё понимаешь! Давай вечерком сгоняем, а? Будет весело!

**Вэнди:** Боюсь, мистеру Шляпе весело не будет.

**Эрик** (_глядя на неё с весёлым недоумением_)**:** Вэнди, он же кукла! Весело должно быть нам с тобой. А ему, я так полагаю, всё по жизни безразлично.

**Вэнди:** Да и мистер Гаррисон расстроится…

**Эрик:** Плевал я на мистера Гаррисона.

**Вэнди** (_серьёзно_)**:** Картман! Ты совсем не заботишься о чувствах других людей!

**Эрик** (_серьёзно_)**:** О чувствах _врагов_ я действительно не забочусь.

**Вэнди:** Разве он – враг?

**Эрик:** Ну, не совсем. Он мелкая, подлая, пакостная вражина.

**Вэнди:** Картман! Проклятье, ну почему всегда так получается? Стоит нашим отношениям наладиться – и ты сразу говоришь или делаешь какую-нибудь гадость – и опять меня разочаровываешь!

**Эрик:** Это как раз понятно почему.

**Вэнди:** И почему же?

**Эрик:** Сейчас я скажу тебе очень неприятные вещи. Постарайся их сперва обдумать, а уж потом эмоционально реагировать. Хорошо?

**Вэнди:** Постараюсь.

**Эрик:** Вэнди, ты считаешься президентом класса, но жизни нашего класса и твоих одноклассников ты совсем не знаешь. Ты идёшь по жизни легко – живёшь, как будто спишь. Ты считаешь, что мистер Гаррисон безобидный старый педик, не наигравшийся в куклы – потому что девчонки его не интересуют и он к вам не пристаёт. Но увы – в нашем классе учатся не только девчонки.

**Вэнди** (_широко раскрыв наполненные ужасом глаза_)**:** Боже мой, нет!

**Эрик** (_со всё возрастающим жаром_)**:** Да! Поэтому ты никогда не видела, как плачет Баттерс, оттого что его избил мистер Шляпа – эта мягкая игрушка, столь дорогая сердцу чудаковатого учителя. Ты не знаешь, _что_ от Баттерса требовали, и за отказ от _чего_ он был избит. Я уж не стану тебе передавать тебе рассказы Пипа, у которого мужества ещё меньше, чем у Баттерса – и его не хватило, чтобы сказать мистеру Шляпе «нет»! Или рассказать?

**Вэнди** (_бросается к Эрику на шею, слёзы текут по её щекам_)**:** Это… это ужасно! Почему никто это не остановил?

**Эрик** (_катая желваки на скулах_)**:** А всем плевать.

**Вэнди:** А директриса Виктория?

**Эрик:** Она не хочет, чтобы школу по суду оштрафовали за преследование меньшинств. Тем более что Гаррисон принадлежит сразу к двум меньшинствам**:** сексуальному и интеллектуальному.

**Вэнди:** Это как?

**Эрик:** Он педик и полный идиот.

**Вэнди:** А родители Баттерса?

**Эрик:** Им тем более наплевать. Они у него ненормальные. Мамаша не так давно пыталась убить Баттерса, а папаша такой же педик, как и Гаррисон.

**Вэнди:** Но почему _ты_ ничего не сделаешь?

**Эрик:** Спасибо за веру в мои скромные силы, Вэнди. Но ты неправа – я делаю. Или ты забыла, где мистер Шляпа сейчас?

**Вэнди** (_благодарно обнимая Картмана_)**:** Эрик, ты большущий молодец! Я восхищаюсь тобой!

**Эрик:** Ради этого мгновения я готов перевернуть горы.

**Вэнди:** Серьёзно? Так тебе моя похвала и моё отношение небезразличны?

**Эрик:** Более чем. Потому что мне небезразлична ты!

**Вэнди:** Эрик, ты такой милый… Я не знаю даже, что сказать!

**Эрик:** Скажи «да».

**Вэнди** (_машинально_)**:** Да.

**Эрик:** Вот и отлично.

**Вэнди** (_опомнившись_)**:** Постой, а чему именно я сказала «да»?

**Эрик** (_поколебавшись мгновение_)**:** Тому, что я предлагал – сходить как-нибудь поиграть с мистером Шляпой.

**Вэнди:** Спасибо, Эрик. Теперь я вижу, ты действительно изменился.

**Эрик** (_ощупывая себя_)**:** Да нет, вроде такой же. Вплоть до субмикронного уровня изменений нет.

**Вэнди:** Не уводи разговор в сторону. Ты мог бы потребовать от меня что угодно – вплоть до поцелуя!

**Эрик:** Я бы никогда не опустился до того, чтобы выманивать твой поцелуй обманом. Настоящий поцелуй – это когда тебя хотят поцеловать! Но в моём случае это невозможно.

**Вэнди:** Почему?

**Эрик:** Потому что я не Стэн.

**Вэнди** (_кокетливо_)**:** А ты хотел бы оказаться на его месте?

**Эрик:** Очень хотел бы.

**Вэнди:** Потому что они сейчас трескают пиццу?

**Эрик** (_у него урчит в животе_)**:** Конечно, поэтому.

**Вэнди** (_печально_)**:** Понятно.

**Эрик:** Но не только поэтому. Есть и другая причина, поважнее.

**Вэнди:** Какая же?

**Эрик:** Из-за тебя.

**Вэнди:** Ага, ты предпочёл бы шататься вместе с Кайлом по пиццериям, вместо того чтобы сидеть в библиотеке со мной?!

**Эрик:** Да ни за что. Я вообще не понимаю Стэна – на его месте я бы не отходил от тебя ни на шаг.

**Вэнди** (_зло_)**:** Ага, сейчас! Как я его не упрашивала пойти со мной и помочь мне с докладом – всё впустую.

**Эрик:** Ты упрашивала? Ну, это ты зря. Ты совершенно не понимаешь мужской психологии.

**Вэнди:** Так раскрой тайну! Поделись секретом.

**Эрик:** Без проблем. Пацаны уважают только силу. Поэтому вместо того чтобы упрашивать его, надо рявкнуть**:** «А ну быстро начали уважать мой авторитет!!!» – после чего отпинать Кайла по яйцам.

**Вэнди** (_хихикает_)**:** А почему именно Кайла?

**Эрик:** Ну, Стэн твой парень – его бить как-то нехорошо, а Кенни и так бедный, его пинать попросту жалко. Остаётся Кайл.

**Вэнди:** Нет, Стэн мне не простит, что я пнула его любимого Кайла.

**Эрик:** Вот педик.

**Вэнди:** С кем же он в пиццерию будет ходить?

**Эрик:** Кстати, о пиццерии. Как насчёт перекусить?

**Вэнди:** С огромным удовольствием! С нетерпением жду, чем ты сегодня отвлечёшь библиотекаря.

**Эрик:** А я не буду его отвлекать. Я сделаю так, что мы сможем спокойно поесть у него на виду.

**Вэнди:** И он разрешит?

**Эрик:** Более того – сам попросит.

**Вэнди:** Горю от предвкушения.

**Эрик:** Смотри внимательно.

_Картман подходит к библиотекарю и задумчиво смотрит сквозь него. Библиотекарь потирает ладони и улыбается._

**Библиотекарь** (_заговорщическим шёпотом_)**:** Пацан, ты больше таких журналов не находил?

**Эрик:** Нет. Разве что…

**Библиотекарь** (_начиная нервничать_)**:** В чём дело?

**Эрик:** Да так – директриса Виктория сегодня заходила в класс и показывала несколько картинок, похожих на те, что я видел в журнале. И просила рассказать ей, если мы где-то видели что-то подобное. Наверное, зоологию решила подучить.

**Библиотекарь:** О нет!

**Эрик:** О да! Придётся рассказать.

**Библиотекарь:** Не надо! Я сам расскажу!

**Эрик:** Да не напрягайтесь. Я всё равно иду перекусить, буду проходить мимо кабинета директрисы, ну и зайду по дороге.

**Библиотекарь** (_бледный как смерть_)**:** А ты не мог бы поесть здесь?

**Эрик:** Ну не знаю… Я не против, но Вэнди вряд ли согласится.

**Библиотекарь** (_кричит_)**:** Вэнди! Я прошу вас! Я вас умоляю – перекусите здесь, в библиотеке!

**Эрик:** Что скажешь, Вэнди?

**Вэнди** (_изо всех сил борясь с хохотом_)**:** Ну… хорошо. Я согласна.

**Библиотекарь:** Спасибо, ребята!

**Эрик** (_подходя к Вэнди_)**:** Давай уже поедим.

**Вэнди** (_обнимая его_)**:** Эрик, поверить не могу! Это было… запредельно!

**Эрик:** Спасибо, спасибо. Но давай всё же поедим.

**Вэнди** (_жуя сэндвич_)**:** Как тебе это удаётся? Любую проблему ты решаешь походя, одним касанием!

**Эрик:** Да разве это проблема? Это так – разминка. Любой на моём месте сделал бы для тебя даже больше этого.

**Вэнди:** Надо будет проверить. Как-нибудь попросить Стэна накормить меня в библиотеке – и посмотреть, как он справится.

**Эрик:** Бедный, бедный Кайл!

**Вэнди:** Почему бедный?

**Эрик:** Ну как же – сначала ты отпинаешь его по яйцам, затягивая Стэна в библиотеку, потом – заставляя Стэна тебя накормить.

**Вэнди:** Может, хоть это отучит его таскаться со Стэном чаще, чем я.

**Эрик:** Сомневаюсь. Они ведь со Стэном…

**Баттерс** (_врываясь в библиотеку_)**:** Ахтунги!

**Эрик:** Спасибо, Баттерс! Ты умница. Только кодовое слово перепутал.

**Вэнди:** Что происходит?

**Эрик** (_отодвигаясь от неё_)**:** Сюда идёт Стэн.

**Вэнди:** Баттерс, Картман заставил тебя предупреждать его о приближении Стэна?

**Баттерс:** В общем, да.

**Вэнди:** Картман, ты тиран и манипулятор! (_Баттерсу_) Почему ты не отказался?

**Баттерс:** Вэнди, за 50 долларов в день я зайца в поле лопатой убью, а не только поиграюсь у входа в библиотеку и выкрикну кодовое слово при приближении Стэна с Кайлом.

**Эрик:** Вэнди, я просто не хочу, чтобы ты ссорилась со своим парнем из-за меня. (_отворачивается_)

**Вэнди** (_подходя сзади и возлагая руки ему на плечи_)**:** Извини, Эрик. Я сразу не поняла, что ты заботился обо мне…

**Стэн** (_появляясь в дверях_)**:** Чёрт возьми! Что здесь происходит?

**Баттерс:** Я не виноват!

**Вэнди:** Тебя никто и не обвиняет. Кстати, Стэн – вы знали, что мистер Гаррисон пристаёт к Баттерсу?!

**Стэн:** Конечно.

**Кайл:** Об этом вся школа знает.

**Вэнди:** И почему вы ничего не сделали?

**Кайл:** А нам плевать.

**Эрик:** Конечно. Вот если бы он приставал к Стэну – вот тогда было бы не плевать.

**Вэнди:** Он же ваш друг!

**Стэн:** Ну и что?

**Вэнди:** А как же главный принцип мужской дружбы**:** «Один за всех, все за одного»?

**Кайл:** Впервые о таком слышу.

**Вэнди:** Так ты что, «Трёх мушкетёров» не читал?

**Эрик** (_ехидно_)**:** Конечно, он не читал. Евреи ведь не могут быть мушкетёрами…

**Кайл** (_впылив_)**:** А вот и могут, жиртрест!

**Эрик:** Да ну? Я себе прямо так и представляю песню еврейских мушкетёров. Хорошо-о-о представляю…

**Кайл:** Не смей этого делать, Картман!

**Эрик:** Хорошо-о-о…

**Кайл:** Я предупреждаю тебя, Картман!

**Стэн** (_на ухо Вэнди_)**:** Подруга, останови его.

**Вэнди:** Ни за что. Я хочу послушать.

**Эрик:**

_Висит на пейсе жизнь твоя, _

_Враги не знают Торы. _

_Но, слава Яхве, есть родня, _

_Но, слава Яхве, есть друзья, _

_И, слава Яхве, у друзей - меноры! _

_Когда твой друг - раввин, _

_Азох эн вэй, азох эн вэй, _

_Когда твой друг - раввин, _

_Будь рядом до конца. _

_Но другом не зови, _

_Азох эн вэй, азох эн вэй, _

_Но другом не зови _

_Ни поца, ни скупца. _

_И вот противник пал, ну что ж, _

_Лишился дюйма кожи, _

_Недолго скрыть под шляпой нож, _

_Недолго скрыть под шляпой нож, _

_Но длинный нос не спрячешь в ножны! _

_Когда твой друг - Левит, _

_Вэй из мир, вэ-эй из мир, _

_Когда твой друг - Давид, _

_Будь рядом до конца. _

_Но другом не зови, _

_Боже мой, о боже мой, _

_Но другом не зови _

_Шлимазла и глупца._

_Картман завершает песню и раскланивается. Все, кроме Кайла, аплодируют, сгибаясь от хохота. Баттерс вообще катается по полу, держась за живот._

**Кайл:** Жирдяй, издеваться над евреями – это не круто нифига.

**Эрик:** Зато весело. Главным образом потому, что ты так забавно сердишься…

**Стэн:** Картман, ты ни капельки не изменился. Всё такой же нетерпимый расист и антисемит.

**Вэнди:** Он очень изменился. Например, захотел бы прежний Картман оказаться на твоём месте?

**Стэн:** Что? Он хочет занять моё место?

**Кенни:** Йаху-у-у!

**Следующий день. До начала уроков.**

_Картман читает книгу. К нему подходит пышущий злобой от вчерашнего унижения Кайл._

**Кайл:** Эй, жиртрест!

**Эрик** (_не отрываясь от книги_)**:** Чего тебе?

**Кайл:** Игра окончена, жирный, я тебя раскусил.

**Эрик:** И часто ты играешь сам с собой, дружок?

**Кайл** (_покраснев_)**:** Я играл _с тобой_, жирдяй!

**Эрик:** А я с тобой не играл. Следовательно, согласно науке логике, получается, что ты играл только с собой.

**Кайл:** Ты уводишь разговор в сторону, как всегда. Значит, ты остался верен себе!

**Эрик** (_отрываясь от книги, ехидно_)**:** А ты себе изменяешь? И с кем же – с собой? (_тихонько напевает_) Ты изменяешь мне с женой, Он изменил себе с собой…

**Кайл:** Ты понимаешь, о чём я, жиробас! Ты цинично пытаешься казаться добрым! Но в душе ты остаёшься такой же толстой задницей, как раньше!

**Эрик** (_пожимая плечами_)**:** Да зачем мне притворяться?

**Кайл:** Ты пытаешься понравиться нам, чтобы втереться к нам в доверие и сделать очередную гадость. Но у тебя ничего не выйдет – я выставлю на всеобщее обозрение твою жирную сущность!

**Эрик:** Твои предположения просто глупы.

**Кайл:** Ах, так?! Спорим, что у нас в классе не позже чем через неделю не найдётся ни единого человека, которому бы ты нравился? На сто баксов? Спорим?

**Эрик:** Хорошо, Кайл. Спорим. А теперь дай мне почитать книгу.

**Кайл:** Всё, толстяк. Игра началась! Игра началась! Игра…

**Эрик** (_резко захлопывая книгу_)**:** Ладно! Началась – так я её и закончу. Прямо сейчас. Эй, класс, минутку внимания!

_Все оборачиваются к нему, Картман выходит к доске._

**Эрик:** У нас тут спор возник с моим другом Кайлом. Итак, поднимите руки те, кому я нравлюсь.

**Крэйг** (_показывая средний палец_)**:** В каком смысле «нравишься»?

**Эрик:** Да не в таком, как ты подумал, педик! В нормальном! Кто считает меня хорошим, достойным человеком? Поднимите руки!

_Никто не поднимает рук. Баттерс пару секунд колеблется, но потом бормочет «робот-фрэнд» и опускает руку. Кайл сразу опускает обе руки настолько низко, насколько может. Вэнди начинает поднимать руку, но Стэн силой прижимает её ладонь к столу._

**Вэнди:** Стэн, ты чего?

**Стэн:** Помогаю Кайлу заработать сотку баксов.

**Эрик:** Отлично. Так я и думал. Спасибо за внимание. (_Кайлу_) Ты выиграл, еврей. Получи свой выигрыш и оставь меня в покое (_даёт Кайлу сотенную купюру_).

**Стэн:** Поверить не могу. Из-за шестнадцати долларов сотворить такое с родителями Скотта Тенормана – и безропотно расстаться с сотней?

**Кенни:** Хотел бы я оказаться на месте Кайла.

**Эрик** (_вновь утыкаясь в книгу_)**:** Деньги в жизни не главное.

**Кайл** (_смеясь_)**:** А что главное? Ветчина?

**Эрик:** Есть вещи, которые за деньги не купишь.

**Кайл:** Таких вещей нет!!!

**Эрик:** Есть. Любовь, например.

**Кенни:** Ещё как купишь!

**Эрик:** Дурак ты, Кенни.

**Кенни:** В детском саду я тоже так думал. А потом повзрослел и понял**:** уж что-то, а любовь продаётся чаще всего и дешевле всего.

**Эрик:** Я не верю.

**Кенни:** Готов поспорить.

**Эрик:** Спорю на все мои деньги, что это не так.

**Кенни:** Йаху-у-у!!!

**Библиотека.**

_Вэнди и Картман читают книги._

**Вэнди:** Эрик!

**Эрик:** Да, Вэнди.

**Вэнди:** По поводу того голосования в классе… Я хотела… Я собиралась… Но видишь ли, ты такой сложный и неоднозначный, что я растерялась…

**Эрик** (_усмехаясь_)**:** Неужели тебе больше нравятся примитивные и однозначные люди, недалеко ушедшие от одноклеточных?

**Вэнди** (_передёрнувшись_)**:** Терпеть их не могу! Это всё равно что сто раз виденная тупая голливудская комедия – нифига не смешно, скучно, и прекрасно знаешь, что будет дальше!

**Эрик:** И?..

**Вэнди:** Но ты, Эрик – совсем другое дело! Я совершенно не знаю, чего ждать от тебя в следующую минуту!

**Эрик** (_негромко_)**:** Женская логика в действии.

**Вэнди:** Я их всех прекрасно понимаю – и Стэна, и Токена, и даже Кайла. Я хорошо знаю, что они скажут или сделают и в следующую минуту, и через год, и через десять лет. Но тебя, Эрик, _тебя_ – я никогда не могла понять! Будешь ли ты нежным и пушистым, или орущим и царапущим – никто не знает, никто!

**Эрик** (_негромко_)**:** Всё-таки у меня с моей Китти есть кое-что общее.

**Вэнди:** Я не понимаю, что тобой движет – и потому ты непредсказуем. Я боюсь тебя, Эрик Картман – серьёзно боюсь. Если общение с остальными ребятами сравнимо с поездкой на карусели – всё время по кругу, что просто, безопасно… и скучно (да, скучно!) – то общение с тобой это даже не русские горки – это поездка по горному серпантину с отказавшими тормозами – а впереди опасные повороты, бездонные провалы и жуткие тупики!!!

_Раскрасневшаяся Вэнди замолкает, переводя дыхание._

**Эрик:** Вэнди! Ты всё чересчур усложняешь. На самом деле всё очень просто. Предельно просто. Может, тебе это покажется глупым и надуманным, ты сочтёшь меня таким же примитивным и одноклеточным – но я расскажу тебе. Расскажу то, что знал всегда, но осознал лишь недавно.

**Вэнди:** Ты не должен…

**Эрик:** Я хочу рассказать. В дни моей юности ничто так не огорчало меня так, как то обстоятельство, что я родился в такое время, которое стало эпохой лавочников и государственных чиновников.

**Вэнди:** Где-то я это уже слышала…

**Эрик:** Мне было всего этого мало. Я всегда стремился к чему-то… запредельному. Людям вокруг даже трудно понять, насколько. Я не умею довольствоваться привычным. Достигнутым. Я всегда к чему-то стремлюсь… к чему-то другому, не такому… запредельному.

**Вэнди:** Как я тебя понимаю…

**Эрик** (_не заметив её реплики_)**:** К совсем запредельному. Вырваться. Выйти за грань. Перешагнуть предел. Я просто не могу иначе. Для меня это потребность. Мне это нужно – стремиться, тосковать, вожделеть… даже в грязной канаве мечтать о золотых лугах. Вырваться. Как можно быстрее отринуть обыденность и уйти в неизведанное…

_Раскрасневшийся Эрик замолкает, переводя дыхание._

**Вэнди** (_подходя к нему, ласково_)**:** Эрик, если бы я только знала… Да я бы за тебя проголосовала обеими руками! Потому что ты – такой… Потому что я тебя…

**Стэн** (_появляясь в дверях_)**:** Да чёрт возьми пополам через колено, что здесь такое к дьяволу происходит опять?

**Эрик** (_негромко_)**:** Я этого Баттерса убью.

**Вэнди** (_неохотно отодвигаясь от Эрика, невинно_)**:** Привет, Стэнни.

**Стэн:** Ну, мне кто-нибудь объяснит, что это было?!

**Баттерс** (_врываясь в библиотеку_)**:** Дамблдоры!

**Эрик** (_саркастически_)**:** Поздно, Баттерс. Они уже здесь.

**Баттерс** (_потупясь_)**:** Извини, Эрик. Я выскочил на минутку в туалет, а потом увидел, как Биби переодевается в коридоре… ну и засмотрелся.

**Эрик:** И долго она переодевалась?

**Баттерс:** Минут двадцать. Собственно говоря, она ещё не закончила…

**Кенни:** Йаху-у-у!!! (_убегает_)

**Стэн:** Извини, Вэнди, у меня срочное дело. Я вспомнил, что оставил духовку включённой, т.е. у меня торт в микроволновке… (_убегает_)

**Кайл:** Вэнди, идём с нами!

**Вэнди** (_резко_)**:** Извини, Кайл, меня сиськи Биби не возбуждают.

**Кайл** (_печально_)**:** Да меня тоже. Эй, Стэн, подожди! (_уходит_).

**Баттерс:** Инспектор Баттерс проследит за ними! (_убегает_)

**Вэнди** (_яростно_)**:** Какие же все мужики козлы! Готовы всё бросить ради смазливой бабёнки, бесстыдно демонстрирующей свои прелести в коридоре! Все мужики – грязные, похотливые, тупые скоты!!!

_Внезапно Вэнди замечает Картмана, невозмутимо листающего книгу._

**Вэнди** (_всё так же яростно_)**:** Ну а ты чего не бежишь пялиться на огромные выпирающие люляки Биби?

**Эрик:** Не хочу.

**Вэнди:** Но почему?

**Эрик:** Она мне не нравится.

**Вэнди:** Но она самая красивая девочка в нашем классе!

**Эрик** (_смотрит на Вэнди_)**:** Я так не считаю.

**Вэнди** (_растерявшись_)**:** Но ведь все считают…

**Эрик:** Я – не все.

**Вэнди:** Может, ты в душе гот? Такой же нонконформист, не желающий соглашаться с мнением большинства?

**Эрик:** Нет, я не гот – готы все дураки.

**Вэнди:** Так уж и все?

**Эрик:** Поголовно.

**Вэнди:** Но почему?

**Эрик:** Потому что бросаются в крайность – а это явно не от большого ума.

**Вэнди:** Какую крайность?

**Эрик:** Во всём соглашаться с большинством – это крайность, и это глупость. Но и во всём НЕ соглашаться – это другая крайность, и глупость не меньшая. Тогда как умный человек предпочтёт придерживаться золотой середины и самому решать, с чем соглашаться, а с чем – нет. Но это трудно.

**Вэнди:** Почему трудно?

**Эрик:** Потому что требует использования головного мозга.

**Вэнди:** Ты говоришь так, будто люди не любят его использовать!

**Эрик:** А это так и есть. Иначе бы вовсе не Биби считалась бы самой красивой девочкой в классе.

**Вэнди** (_осторожно_)**:** Так, по-твоему, у нас в классе есть девчонка, которая красивее Биби?

**Эрик** (_продолжая смотреть на Вэнди_)**:** Несомненно. По-моему, нужно быть слепым, чтобы этого не заметить.

**Вэнди** (_задыхаясь_)**:** И кто же она?

**Эрик** (_медленно подходя к Вэнди и опуская руки ей на плечи_)**:** Неужели не понимаешь, что она – это…

**Баттерс** (_врываясь в библиотеку_)**:** Хэйди-хоу!

**Эрик:** Баттерс, я тебя убью. Ты что, потерял ориентацию во времени? Сейчас что – Новый Год? А себя ты возомнил мистером Хэнки?

**Баттерс** (_быстро_)**:** Эрик, это метафора! Я, пока бежал, думал как бы быстро тебе объяснить – в общем, сейчас не Новый Год – но он близок и приходит внезапно, так что этим выкриком я хотел сказать, что Стэн и Кайл…

**Стэн** (_появляясь в дверях_)**:** Мать, мать, мать!!! Да что ж это такое, а?

**Баттерс:** … скоро будут здесь.

**Эрик** (_отодвигаясь от Вэнди_)**:** Спасибо, Баттерс.

**Баттерс:** Не за что, Эрик. Так я могу идти, да?

**Эрик** (_медленно, потом всё быстрее и быстрее_)**:** Баттерс, тебе следует не идти. Не идти, а бежать отсюда со всех ног! Пока я тебя не убил!!!

**Баттерс** (_печально_)**:** Ну вот, опять. Почему меня никто не любит? (_уходит_)

**Стэн** (_холодно_)**:** Я всё ещё жду объяснений.

**Вэнди:** А ты чего так быстро налюбовался на прелести Биби?

**Стэн** (_сокрушённо махнув рукой_)**:** Да какие там прелести – не видно было нифига.

**Кенни:** Было видно!

**Кайл:** Это потому что толпа была слишком большой и мы не успели протиснуться поближе. А потом она ушла со старшеклассниками.

_Кенни разочарованно вздыхает._

**Стэн:** И вообще, она шлюха.

**Вэнди** (_возмущённо_)**:** Она моя лучшая подруга!

**Кенни:** Хотел бы я быть на твоём месте.

**Стэн:** Одно другого не исключает.

**Вэнди** (_разозлившись_)**:** Стэн, знаешь что? Ты** – **…

**Эрик:** А ну перестаньте, немедленно.

**Вэнди:** Не указывай мне, что делать! Кем ты себя возомнил?

**Стэн:** Да, вот именно! Кто ты вообще такой, чтобы обнимать чужую девушку?

**Эрик:** Я её друг.

**Кенни** (_веско_)**:** Вэнди тебе не друг.

_Пауза._

**Эрик:** Кенни, ты в этом уверен?

**Кенни** (_с непоколебимой уверенностью в голосе_)**:** Абсолютно.

**Эрик:** Очень жаль. (_Опустив голову, выходит из библиотеки, оттолкнув плечом Кайла_).

**Вэнди:** Кенни, как ты мог?!

**Кенни:** Я сказал правду.

**Стэн:** Спасибо, чувак. Я твой должник. (_выходит вместе с Вэнди и Кайлом_)

**Кенни** (_оставшись один_)**:** Конечно, не друг. Она влюблённая в тебя девушка, хотя ещё и сама об этом не знает – а это очень большая разница. А ты, Картман – просто дурак, что этого не видишь. Хотел бы я оказаться на твоём месте. (_выходит_)

**Библиотекарь** (_выползая из-под стола_)**:** Офигеть. Меня так не вставляло, даже когда я работал сантехником в женской общаге. Я не променяю эту работу даже на должность президента США. (_выключает свет и выходит_)

**Библиотека.**

_Стэн, Кайл, Кенни и Вэнди читают книги в одном углу библиотеки, Картман – в другом._

**Вэнди:** Стэн, я хочу есть.

**Стэн:** Я тоже, подруга.

**Вэнди:** Так организуй ужин!

**Стэн:** Нам ещё доклад заканчивать. Завтра дебаты.

**Вэнди:** Но я не могу готовить доклад на голодный желудок!

**Стэн:** Так сходи в пиццерию.

**Вэнди:** Я устала и это долго, а на улице к тому же мокрый снег. Я хочу поесть здесь!

**Стэн:** Это запрещено правилами.

**Вэнди:** Ну придумай что-нибудь!

**Стэн:** Но что я могу?

**Вэнди:** Ты вообще мужик – или как?

**Стэн:** Или как. Ты ведь собралась хранить невинность до свадьбы?

_Вэнди оскорблённо отворачивается. Картман громко хмыкает._

**Кайл:** Что это было, жирный?

_Картман молчит._

**Стэн:** Эй, толстожопый, что это за звук был?

_Картман молчит._

**Кенни:** У него, наверное, уши тоже поросли салом и перестали пропускать звук.

**Кайл:** Гы-гы, точно!

**Вэнди:** Перестаньте!

**Кайл:** Заткнись, Вэнди.

**Эрик:** Жидяра, ещё один подобный звук – и я вобью его в твою семитскую глотку. Понял?

**Стэн:** Ну наконец-то до него дошло.

**Кенни:** Как до эстонца.

**Стэн:** Точно! Картман, ты наверное из Эстонии, и поэтому такой тормоз?

**Кайл:** А ведь и правда, пацаны! Картман, ты ведь любишь Гитлера, потому что твои предки служили в 20-й эстонской дивизии СС?

**Стэн:** Генетика – великая вещь.

**Эрик** (_поднимаясь с места_)**:** Пацаны, вы адски тупые. Прибалтийских нацистов презирал сам Гитлер – мразь презирают все, даже те кто её использует. Чего вы, разумеется, в силу своей малограмотности не знаете. Да пошли вы!

**Стэн:** Это ты меня послал только что?

**Эрик:** Именно. Ты бы лучше свою девушку накормил, вместо того чтобы блистать своим тупоумием.

**Стэн** (_в сердцах_)**:** Да возьми и сам её накорми! Я уступаю её тебе на сегодня! Давай, попробуй её накормить! Что, слабо?

**Эрик** (_очень серьёзно_)**:** Стэн, не надо так шутить.

**Стэн:** А я и не шучу. Что же ты – на словах смел, а как до дела дошло – так в кусты?

**Эрик:** Да без проблем. (_подойдя к библиотекарю_) Эй, чувак, сгоняй по-быстрому за едой – моя девушка проголодалась.

**Библиотекарь** (_ошалело_)**:** Пацан, ты адресом не ошибся?

**Эрик:** Сгоняй, не то хуже будет.

**Библиотекарь:** А что будет, если не сгоняю?

**Эрик** (_пожимая плечами_)**:** Ничего не будет. Мы просто станем ходить в другую библиотеку. (_Библиотекарь вскрикивает_) А сюда порекомендуем записаться самым занудным, тупым и некрасивым девчонкам школы – которые вечно будут трепаться о сериалах и прочем отстое. (_Библиотекарь хватается за сердце_). Я уж молчу про главных уродов школы – они как раз недавно просили посоветовать им место для тусовки…

**Библиотекарь:** Не надо! Я уже бегу!!!

**Эрик:** Вот список, что нужно купить. Вот деньги…

**Библиотекарь:** Не надо денег! Всё за мой счёт! (_убегает_)

**Эрик** (_вдогонку_)**:** Учти, у тебя 10 минут! (_пряча деньги_) Всё-таки он неплохой дядька. Хоть и любит собачек, прямо как хиппи недорезанный.

_Стэн, Кайл и Кенни наблюдают за происходящим, вытаращив глаза. Вэнди всхлипывает._

**Кайл:** Стэн, вот это ты зря сказал, что уступаешь Вэнди. Картман такой возможности не упустит.

**Эрик:** Стэн, ты гнусный тип. Довёл девушку до слёз. (_присаживается рядом с ней и накрывает её ладонь своею_). Не бери в голову, Вэнди. Стэн пошутил. Давай просто забудем о его неосторожных словах, о которых он уже наверняка жалеет.

**Стэн:** Ещё как жалею!

**Кенни:** Не хотел бы я оказаться на твоём месте, Стэн.

**Вэнди** (_сквозь слёзы_)**:** Ну уж нет! Слово – не воробей. Решено – до конца сегодняшнего дня я буду твоей девушкой, Эрик! Вот так-то, Стэнни!

**Кенни:** А вот на месте Эрика – очень хотел бы.

**Эрик** (_после короткого замешательства_)**:** Хорошо. В таком случае, милая, позволь помочь тебе с докладом.

**Вэнди:** Что?

**Эрик:** А что такого-то? Насколько я знаю, это едва ли не обязанность парня – помогать своей девушке. Тем более, что готовя свой доклад, я примерно представляю, о чём мог бы быть ваш.

**Кайл:** Но так мы получим преимущество!

**Эрик:** Тем интереснее будет борьба. Вот, например, написали ли вы о…

_Через 10 минут._

**Эрик:** Пример №39. Особенности американской экономики в военный и послевоенный период. Либерализм её по сравнению с экономикой Британской Империи того же периода. В скобках**:** «талоны на продукты питания в Великобритании отменили позже, чем в СССР»…

**Стэн:** Хватит!

**Вэнди:** Действительно, для доклада этого более чем достаточно.

**Кайл:** И этого достаточно, чтобы разбить тебя в пух и прах, жирный! На такую массу аргументов тебе будет просто нечего возразить! Ты сам вырыл себе могилу!

**Эрик:** Завтра увидим.

**Библиотекарь** (_вбегая с коробками в руках_)**:** Доставка пиццы!

**Эрик:** Вэнди, прошу к столу. Пацаны, присоединяйтесь.

**Вэнди:** М-м-м, как вкусно! Честное слово, Эрик – быть твоей девушкой имеет свои преимущества.

**Эрик** (_стараясь унять невольную дрожь в голосе_)**:** Спасибо, Вэнди.

**Стэн** (_мучительно думая, какую бы гадость сказать_)**:** Это не еда, а полный отстой! Пицца пригоревшая, картошка фри сыровата, а спрайт слишком тёплый!

_Кенни, уплетающий пиццу за обе щеки и прячущий наиболее аппетитные кусочки в пакет, молча крутит пальцем у виска._

**Кайл** (_сытый и потому довольный_)**:** Да не нервничай, Стэн. Еда неплоха, надо это признать. И вообще, что может быть лучше, чем сидеть рядом с другом, есть пиццу из одной коробки и пить спрайт из одной бутылки?

**Баттерс** (_врываясь в библиотеку_)**:** Педики!

**Эрик:** Ну наконец-то он правильно запомнил кодовое слово.

**Баттерс:** Они уже здесь, вот они! Ой… (_закрывает рот ладонями_)

**Стэн:** Я вот не понял… Баттерс, ты не мог бы пояснить по-быстрому, кого ты назвал педиками?

**Баттерс:** Никого. Это такое кодовое слово. Я его всю ночь учил, чтобы не забыть. Из-за этого даже мои родители поссорились!

**Стэн:** Как так?

**Баттерс:** Ну, мамочка подумала, что я опять следил за папочкой в его ночных похождениях, а папочка подумал, что я завёл голубых друзей и он проиграл спор мамочке.

**Эрик:** Баттерс, твои родители просто чокнутые.

**Баттерс:** Ну, извините…

**Эрик:** Да ладно, Баттерс. Лучше присоединяйся к нашему пиршеству – тут ещё осталось несколько кусков пиццы и банка спрайта.

**Баттерс:** Ух ты, здорово! Настоящий пир! А что празднуем?

**Кенни:** То, что Вэнди стала подругой Эрика.

**Баттерс:** Ух ты! Здорово! Поздравляю тебя, Вэнди, ты не пожалеешь!

**Стэн:** Чел, а ты-то откуда знаешь?

**Баттерс:** Из собственного опыта.

**Эрик:** Баттерс, я мечтаю тебя убить! Из какого ещё опыта?

**Баттерс:** Эрик, но ведь мы с тобой друзья! Теперь Вэнди тоже станет с нами дружить, и это будет здорово!

**Эрик:** Дурдом.

**Вэнди** (_решительно_)**:** Эрик, мы уходим.

_Стэн и Кайл синхронно хихикают, предвкушая язвительный ответ жиртреста._

**Эрик:** Я и сам хотел это предложить, милая. Идём.

_Картман галантно берёт Вэнди под руку и ведёт к выходу. Стэн шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы. Кайл ухмыляется. Баттерс ест. Сытый Кенни что-то бормочет._

**Баттерс:** Кенни, что ты говоришь? Я не совсем разбираю.

**Кенни:** Молю Господа Бога нашего и Пресвятую Деву Марию поменять меня с Картманом на этот вечер. Господи, ну что тебе стоит? Пожалуйста!

**Стэн:** Твою мать!!!

**Улица. **

_Тротуар покрывает месиво из снега и воды. Вэнди брезгливо пытается идти вперёд, не замочив свои изящные туфельки на высоком каблуке. Не удаётся. Она растерянно глядит на Картмана._

**Вэнди:** Что мне делать? Я не могу идти по этой каше!

**Эрик:** Не проблема, подруга.

_Картман легко подхватывает её на руки и бодро шлёпает по лужам._

**Вэнди:** Эрик, что ты делаешь?

**Эрик:** Спасаю тебя от промокших ног и насморка с простудой. (_заботливо_) Тебе неприятно?

**Вэнди:** Да. Нет. Не знаю.

**Эрик:** Информативный ответ.

**Вэнди:** Мне… необычно. Меня никто ещё не носил на руках. (_заботливо_) Тебе не тяжело?

**Эрик:** Да. Нет. Не знаю. (_смеётся вместе с Вэнди_). На самом деле мне необычно. Я ещё никого не носил на руках, кроме Лягушонка Клайда, но он лёгкий.

**Вэнди:** И ты меня так понесёшь до самого дома?

**Эрик** (_серьёзно_)**:** Если потребуется, то хоть на край света.

**Вэнди:** Нет, такой жертвы я от тебя не приму. Тут где-то неподалёку должна быть автобусная остановка…

**Эрик:** Хм… Да, понимаю. Но у меня есть идея получше.

_Картман ставит Вэнди на относительно сухой участок асфальта и призывно машет рукой. Рядом тормозит такси. Эрик галантно распахивает дверцу._

**Вэнди** (_хихикает_)**:** Ездить на такси по Южному парку – всё равно что летать в ванную на вертолёте!

**Эрик:** А что такого? Удобно, комфортно, а главное – быстро!

**Вэнди** (_резко мрачнеет_)**:** Ах, так вот в чём дело…

**Эрик:** И в чём же?

**Вэнди:** В том, что ты мелкий, эгоистичный, самовлюблённый сукин сын!

**Эрик:** Но почему?

**Вэнди:** Быстро, да? Стремишься от меня поскорее избавиться? Конечно, зачем такому парню, как ты, нужна я** – **сама навязавшаяся ему на шею? Сбагрить её подальше, а главное – побыстрее – и всё тут!

**Эрик** (_ошарашено_)**:** Такому, как я?

**Вэнди:** Конечно! Ты, Картман, сможешь заполучить любую девчонку в нашем городе – любую! Но меня ты просто _не хочешь_ получить! Почему, Картман, почему? Конечно, я бы тебя всё равно отвергла – но ты даже не пытаешься! От меня ты стремишься поскорее отделаться!

**Эрик:** Дурдом продолжается.

**Водитель:** Так мы едем?

**Эрик:** Да, к дому семьи Тестабургер, пожалуйста.

_Машина стартует. Вэнди тихонько всхлипывает._

**Эрик:** Вэнди, давай разберёмся.

**Вэнди:** Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать!

**Эрик:** А придётся! Нам нужно кое-что выяснить, и я от тебя не отстану. Итак, с чего ты решила, что я смогу кого-то там заполучить?

**Вэнди:** Это же очевидно! Ты всегда добиваешься своих целей – всегда! Но я для тебя даже не цель, я – пустое место!

**Эрик** (_откидываясь на спинку сидения_)**:** Ага, я понял. Но тебе не приходило в голову, что есть и другое объяснение?

**Вэнди:** Какое?

**Эрик:** Правильное. Например, что если мы будем полчаса стоять ждать автобуса на ледяном ветру, ты замёрзнешь насквозь? А потом будем толкаться в его переполненном и прокуренном салоне, среди мокрых курток, небритых физиономий и пьяного галдежа? И что бы ты вспомнила, проснувшись завтра утром с температурой и больным горлом, о свидании со мной – о первом свидании в моей жизни? Что это был полный отстой, верно? Так вот – я не хочу этого.

**Вэнди:** Эрик, я не думала…

**Эрик:** Это ещё не всё. А донести тебя на руках до дому – было бы в сто раз лучше; но ты этого не захотела. По простой причине – тебе просто было стыдно! Да тебя бы просто засмеяли – покажись ты на людях с таким жирдяем, как я!

**Вэнди:** Неправда! Ты не жирный, у тебя просто кость широкая!

**Эрик:** С таким уродом, как я!

**Вэнди** (_придвигаясь поближе_)**:** Ты симпатичный, Эрик.

**Эрик:** С таким тупицей, как я!

**Вэнди** (_придвигаясь ещё ближе_)**:** Этот тупица – лучший математик в классе.

**Эрик:** А ещё от меня воняет!

**Вэнди** (_ласково взъерошивая ему волосы_)**:** От тебя пахнет хвоей, Эрик. И ореховой пастилой.

_Повинуясь безотчётному порыву, Вэнди проводит язычком по щеке Картмана._

**Вэнди:** Ты сладенький.

**Эрик:** Будь на моём месте Стэн, он бы уже заблевал весь салон.

**Вэнди:** Я рада, что здесь ты, а не он.

**Эрик:** Но он всем нравится, а я – никому!

**Вэнди** (_нежно_)**:** Это неправда. Сейчас ты в этом убедишься…

**Водитель** (_включая свет в салоне_)**:** Приехали. С вас три пятьдесят.

**Эрик** (_водителю_)**:** Вас случайно никогда не называли Баттерсом?

**Водитель:** Да, называли в детстве. А как ты догадался?

**Эрик:** Это заметно.

_Эрик расплачивается с водителем, помогает Вэнди выйти из машины и тут же вновь берёт её на руки, игнорируя её протесты._

**Вэнди** (_расслабленно_)**:** Ты очень изменился за последнюю неделю. Было бы ужасно, если бы ты вновь стал прежним.

**Эрик:** Неужели я прежний был так ужасен?

**Вэнди:** Даже более чем. Ты похож на острую приправу – острота раздражает нёбо, но без неё пища казалась бы пресной. Но раньше ты состоял из одной только приправы, понимаешь? Попробуй-ка пожевать острый перец!

**Эрик:** Когда-то я пробовал – и получил ожог слизистой.

**Вэнди:** Вот почему мы с тобой раньше всё время ссорились! А теперь – острота никуда не делась, но к ней многое добавилось. И теперь ты вкусное блюдо, понимаешь?

**Эрик** (_смеясь_)**:** С едой меня ещё никто не сравнивал. Спасибо – я люблю поесть и потому обожаю подобные сравнения!

**Вэнди:** А меня бы ты сравнил с каким блюдом?

**Эрик:** Ты не блюдо, Вэнди. Ты – лучше.

**Вэнди:** Но кто же я? Скажи!

**Эрик:**

_Снилась мне высокая темница_

_И решетка, черная, как ночь,_

_За решеткой - сказочная птица,_

_Та, которой некому помочь._

_Но и я живу, как видно, плохо,_

_Ибо я помочь не в силах ей._

_И встает стена чертополоха_

_Между мной и радостью моей._

_И простерся шип клинообразный_

_В грудь мою, и уж в последний раз_

_Светит мне печальный и прекрасный_

_Взор ее неугасимых глаз._

**Вэнди:** Боже, Эрик! Ты такой, такой… Это ты сам сочинил?

**Эрик:** Нет, конечно. Это один русский поэт.

**Вэнди:** Всё равно это чудесно! Мне никто никогда не читал стихов!

**Эрик:** Не может быть! А что же Стэн делал на свиданиях с тобой?

**Вэнди:** В основном блевал, рассказывал о футболе и о своём ненаглядном Кайле.

**Эрик:** Вот педик.

**Вэнди:** Так что обычно говорила я, а он слушал с таким скучающе-страдальческим выражением лица, будто его пытают.

**Эрик:** Но на свиданиях ведь положено читать стихи, говорить о любви и любоваться закатом!

**Вэнди:** Эрик, несмотря на весь свой показной цинизм, ты _такой_ наивный и _такой_ неопытный…

**Эрик:** Извини.

**Вэнди:** Наоборот – это так здорово и так романтично… Подними меня повыше… Ещё выше…

_Скрип двери. Яркий электрический свет. Возмущённый вскрик._

**Миссис Тестабургер:** Что здесь происходит?

**Вэнди:** Мама, мы ничего не делали!

**Миссис Тестабургер:** Не ври мне!

**Эрик:** Это правда. Мы ещё не успели ничего сделать.

**Миссис Тестабургер:** А ты – поставь мою дочь наземь, жирдяй! И не смей к ней приближаться!

**Эрик:** Хиппи?

**Вэнди:** Но мама!

**Миссис Тестабургер:** Никаких «но»! Марш в свою комнату!

**Эрик** (_утвердительно кивнув своим мыслям_)**:** Хиппи. Что же, пока, Вэнди.

**Вэнди:** Эрик, это стереотип! Мама, а ты ведь не хиппи?

**Миссис Тестабургер:** Уже нет. Но в молодости я так отжигала в Вудстоке! Там я и познакомилась с твоим папашей – ему повезло, что я обкурилась в хлам, иначе бы я никогда не легла с таким уродом.

**Голос Мистера Тестабургера:** Это тебе повезло, что я обдолбался кислотой и блеванул как раз на тебя! Иначе я нашёл бы себе кого-нибудь помоложе и с сиськами побольше.

**Вэнди:** Чёрт! Ненавижу, когда Картман оказывается прав!

**День дебатов. Школьный коридор.**

**Стэн:** Вэнди, постой!

**Вэнди:** Да, Стэнни?

**Стэн:** Я хотел спросить – как там у вас всё прошло?

**Вэнди:** Что именно?

**Стэн:** Ну, с Картманом. Вы с ним… того?

**Вэнди:** О, всё было просто прекрасно.

**Стэн:** Чёрт!

**Вэнди:** Он довёз меня домой на такси.

**Стэн:** Дьявол!

**Вэнди:** Читал мне стихи.

**Стэн:** Жопа! Жопа! Жопа!

**Вэнди:** А потом назвал мою маму хиппи.

**Стэн:** Слава Богу.

**Вэнди:** И оказался прав.

**Стэн:** Охренеть!!!

_Тот же коридор несколько минут спустя._

**Эрик:** Кенни, постой!

**Кенни:** Чего тебе?

**Эрик:** У меня к тебе интимный вопрос.

**Кенни:** Меня твой интим не интересует. С этим обращайся к Кайлу или Крэйгу.

**Эрик:** Ты не понял! У меня вопрос из области отношений с девчонками. Ты ведь в этом разбираешься, верно?

**Кенни** (_доставая из рюкзака охапку журналов «__Playboy__»_)**:** А ты как думаешь?

**Эрик:** О, круто. Вопрос такой**:** если девчонка проводит языком по твоей щеке, это считается поцелуем или нет?

**Кенни:** Йаху-у-у!

**Эрик:** Так считается или нет?

**Кенни:** Вэнди провела языком тебе по щеке? Господи, ну дай мне поменяться с Эриком хоть на 20 минут! Или на десять – мне и десяти хватит!

**Эрик:** Ты можешь нормально ответить?

**Кенни:** А как именно провела?

**Эрик:** Ну… как. Медленно, сильно, но нежно.

**Кенни:** Йаху-у-у! (_роняя журналы, бежит в туалет_)

**Эрик:** В этой школе все ненормальные. (_немного подумав_) Кроме меня и Вэнди. (_ещё немного подумав_) И то насчёт себя я не уверен.

**Зал школьных дебатов.**

**Вэнди** (_с лазерной указкой около проектора, демонстрирующего красивые диаграммы_)**:** Таким образом, перечисленные 39 пунктов ясно свидетельствуют, что Франклин Делано Рузвельт придерживался в своей деятельности либеральной доктрины. Спасибо.

_Зал взрывается аплодисментами._

**Мэр:** Спасибо, Вэнди, за прекрасный и очень информативный доклад. Я узнала из него много нового.

_Вэнди смущённо смотрит на Картмана, непроницаемо листающего книгу._

**Мэр:** Итак, предоставляю слово оппоненту, хоть и не вижу в этом никакого смысла – столь блестящий доклад опровергнуть, на мой взгляд, невозможно. Эрик Картман, прошу!

_Картман выходит вперёд под одинокие хлопки Баттерса._

**Мэр:** Регламент – 15 минут. Не больше 10 слайдов.

**Эрик:** Спасибо, госпожа мэр. У меня нет слайдов и мне потребуется две… нет, полторы минуты.

**Мэр:** Очень хорошо. Время пошло.

**Эрик:** Господа! Для начала следует определиться с терминами. Кто такой диктатор? Мы все знаем, что это правитель, нарушающий правовые нормы. Сколько таких нарушений нужно, чтобы признать правителя диктатором? Одно! Одно, господа. Вот кого мы называем убийцей? Того, кто убил хоть один раз. Он мог быть мил и обходителен вчера, неделю назад, год назад, сколько угодно, но если он хоть один раз убил – он убийца. Что же сделал Рузвельт? Вопреки всем нормам права он загнал в концлагеря всех американцев, имеющих хоть малую примесь японской крови. Загнал ни за что, господа, только из-за национальности. Он поступил так, как Гитлер с евреями – разница только в масштабе. Это поступок диктатора, господа. Значит, Рузвельт – диктатор, сколько бы либеральных поступков – 39 или 139 – за ним не числилось. У меня всё, господа. Спасибо за внимание.

**Мэр** (_в гробовом молчании_)**:** Минута 27 секунд.

**Эрик:** Точность – вежливость королей.

**Кайл:** Жиртрест, ты не король!

**Эрик:** Это сказал Людовик 18-й.

**Мэр:** Вопросы?

**Вэнди:** Да! У меня вопрос!!! Будешь ли ты утверждать, что наша страна построена на зле?

**Эрик:** Нет.

**Вэнди:** Но ведь диктатура – зло!

**Эрик:** Ерунда!

**Вэнди:** Так по-твоему диктатура – добро?!

**Эрик:** Это ещё большая ерунда.

**Кайл:** Но как же так?

**Эрик:** А вот так! Кайл, топор – это добро или зло?

**Кайл** (_неуверенно_)**:** Добро.

**Эрик:** Так когда палач рубит топором голову осуждённому – это добро?

**Стэн:** Топор – это зло!

**Эрик:** Значит, дом, построенный при помощи топора – основан на зле?

**Вэнди:** Но что же тогда топор?

**Эрик:** Вэнди, ты смотришь в самую суть. Топор – это всего лишь инструмент. Инструмент, господа. И он может быть использован как в добрых целях, так и в злых. Зло и добро не в топоре – зло и добро в руках, которые его держат, даже нет, не в руках – а в голове и сердце того, кто управляет руками! Так же и диктатура, господа. Это инструмент политики. Он может быть использован как во зло, так и ради добра.

**Мэр:** Что же, у меня нет иного выхода, кроме как присудить безоговорочную победу Эрику Картману.

_Гробовую тишину зала разрывает одинокое «ура!» Баттерса._

**Школьный коридор, чуть позже.**

**Стэн:** Поверить не могу!

**Кайл:** Он нас сделал, как детей!

**Кенни:** Он нас поимел, как сам хотел!

**Вэнди:** Мерзавец! Я думала, я ему нравлюсь, а он…

**Голос Эрика:** Пацаны, подождите! Вэнди, постой!

**Кайл:** Идёмте отсюда. Иначе сейчас он нас догонит и будет насмехаться.

**Вэнди** (_останавливаясь и яростно разворачиваясь_)**:** Сейчас посмотрим, кто из нас посмеётся громче!

**Кенни:** А вот сейчас я бы не хотел быть на месте Эрика.

**Стэн:** Похоже, скоро он крупно пожалеет о своей победе.

**Эрик** (_подбегая_)**:** Ребята! Надеюсь, вы не сильно расстроились. Дебаты есть дебаты – сегодня я побеждаю, завтра ты. Давайте лучше сходим в «Изюминки», отпразднуем их завершение…

**Вэнди** (_подходя к Эрику и толкая его в грудь_)**:** Картман, ты меня поимел!

**Эрик **(_потирая щёку_)**:** Ты уверена? По-моему, это даже поцелуем нельзя было назвать в полном смысле этого слова…

**Стэн:** ЧТО?!

**Вэнди** (_вновь толкая его_)**:** Картман, ты мерзкий, лживый, предательский кусок сала!

**Эрик** (_грустно_)**:** А ты красивая, Вэнди.

**Вэнди:** Не смей ко мне подлизываться! Ты втёрся ко мне в доверие, помогал готовить доклад, и всё ради чего – чтобы отнять у меня мою победу!

_Лицо Картмана каменеет._

**Эрик** (_глухо_)**:** Вот, значит, как? (_постепенно повышая голос_) Для тебя главное – победа? И неважно, какой ценой?

**Вэнди** (_кричит_)**:** Ты меня использовал!

**Эрик** (_кричит_)**:** Я тебе помогал!

**Вэнди:** Но твои советы были бесполезны!

**Эрик:** Но не вредны! Я не виноват, что твоя позиция была намного слабее моей! И я сделал всё, чтобы её усилить!

**Вэнди:** Но зачем? Ты знал, что я проиграю!

**Эрик:** Ради борьбы, Вэнди! Ради остроты и накала! Чем сильнее противник, тем интереснее бороться!

**Вэнди:** Но зачем ты тогда кружил вокруг меня, как стервятник?

**Эрик:** И чем моё кружение тебе помешало?

**Вэнди:** Тем, что доклад с твоей помощью и правда получился великолепным! Ты заставил меня поверить в победу!

**Эрик:** Я не знал, что победа для тебя важнее всего! Вэнди, да если бы ты только намекнула мне, что победа для тебя так важна – я бы тебе поддался! Ты бы победила! Но задумайся – была бы ты довольна _такой_ победой?!

**Вэнди** (_не находя слов для ответа_)**:** Ах ты мерзкий манипулятор! (_бросается на него_).

_Стэн и Кайл слушают, приоткрыв рты._

**Стэн:** Честное слово, эти двое так горячо ненавидят друг друга!

**Кайл:** Честное слово, если бы взглядом можно было сжечь – эти двое уже превратились бы в две кучки горячего пепла!

**Кенни:** Честное слово, однажды эти двое не сдержатся – и займутся _таким_ горячим сексом…

**Стэн:** Что ты сказал?!?

_Стэн бросается на Кенни, опрокидывает его на пол, прыгает сверху и начинает душить._

**Кайл:** О Боже мой, ты задушишь Кенни!

**Кенни** (_хрипит_)**:** Сволочь…

_Кайл пытается оторвать Стэна от Кенни, но безуспешно. Тем временем Вэнди кружит вокруг Картмана, пиная его своими острыми кулачками. Эрик не движется, лишь прикрывает руками лицо. Наконец после очередного удара Вэнди обнимает Картмана и утыкается лицом ему в грудь._

**Вэнди** (_глухо_)**:** Никогда так не делай! Не смей так делать!

**Эрик:** Как?

**Вэнди** (_поднимая голову, в уголках глаз блестят слёзы_)**:** Никогда не смей мне поддаваться! Не вздумай! Я представила эту фальшивую победу** – **и нет ничего ужаснее! Поклянись мне! Немедленно!

**Эрик** (_осторожно обнимая её за плечи_)**:** Хорошо, Вэнди. Я обещаю.

**Вэнди:** Нет, ты поклянись!

**Эрик:** Клянусь, никогда не буду тебе поддаваться. Больше не буду.

**Вэнди:** Что значит «больше не буду»?! Так ты мне уже поддавался???

**Эрик:** Да. Один раз.

**Вэнди:** Мерзавец!

_Вэнди бьёт Картмана в подбородок; тот не успевает среагировать и падает. Вэнди прыгает на него, продолжая осыпать градом ударов._

**Эрик** (_философски_)**:** Будь на моём месте мистер Мазохист – он бы офигенно пропёрся от такого. Но я, судя по всему, не фанат БДСМ.

_Эрик охватывает Вэнди руками и сжимает в объятиях, лишая возможности наносить удары. Вэнди шипит, как рассерженная кошка, но поделать ничего не может. Их лица почти соприкасаются._

**Вэнди:** Немедленно отпусти!

**Эрик:** Не могу.

**Вэнди:** Почему?

**Эрик:** Я поклялся.

**Вэнди:** Когда?

**Эрик:** Только что. Отпустить тебя – значит поддаться; а я пообещал этого не делать.

**Вэнди:** Хорошо, я не буду тебя бить… по крайней мере пока. Устраивает?

**Эрик:** Вполне. (_разжимает объятия_)

**Вэнди** (_не торопясь воспользоваться свободой_)**:** А теперь расскажи, когда ты мне поддался.

**Эрик:** Когда мы с тобою дрались из-за моих насмешек над твоим докладом о раке груди.

**Вэнди:** Врёшь! Ты ведь меня ударил! Больно!

**Эрик:** Да, ударил! И после того удара – помнишь – ты «поплыла», на несколько секунд потеряв ориентацию?

**Вэнди:** Помню. Я тогда жутко боялась, что ты воспользуешься этим и окончательно меня прибьёшь. Хорошо, что ты не успел воспользоваться этой возможностью!

**Эрик:** Не «не успел», а «не захотел». Вернее даже «не смог».

**Вэнди** (_обхватив руками его шею_)**:** Почему?

**Эрик:** Потому что после того удара у меня самого что-то перевернулось внутри. Ты – обычно такая сильная, уверенная и независимая, прочная, как будто сделанная из вольфрама – была настолько беззащитной, как птенец, выпавший из гнезда – и я не смог ударить. Наоборот, мне захотелось обнять тебя и защитить, уберечь от всех бед и невзгод мира!

**Вэнди** (_слабо улыбаясь_)**:** Чтобы птенец вырос в сказочную птицу?

**Эрик:** Именно.

**Вэнди:** Значит, остаток боя ты не сопротивлялся…

**Эрик:** Верно. Я не сопротивлялся – я изображал сопротивление. Судя по всему, получилось неплохо, если даже ты ничего не заметила.

**Вэнди:** Но почему ты просто не опустил руки?

**Эрик:** Чтобы тебя не обвинили в избиении беззащитного. Нет уж, если защищать – так по полной программе, от и до.

**Вэнди** (_улыбаясь_)**:** Не знала, что у меня есть личный рыцарь.

**Эрик:** Ага, Дон Картхот – рыцарь толстого образа.

**Вэнди** (_смеясь_)**:** Сэр рыцарь, у вас синяк на подбородке.

**Эрик:** Это не синяк, а памятный подарок дамы моего сердца. Батистового платочка у неё не нашлось, вот и одарила первым, что попалось… под руку!

**Вэнди:** Эрик, ты чудо! (_становясь серьёзной_) Честно, я ещё никогда не ощущала себя настолько защищённой, как находясь рядом с тобой. Ты одним махом решаешь любые проблемы, за тобой – как за каменной стеной! Так тепло, удобно, мягко…

**Эрик:** Ну, мягко – это из-за толстого жирового слоя, на котором ты возлежишь.

**Вэнди:** Эрик, побудь хоть пять минут серьёзным!

**Эрик:** Не могу, Вэнди. Если я стану серьёзным, то тут же попытаюсь сделать кое-что серьёзное, что ты, возможно, не одобришь.

**Вэнди:** А если одобрю?

**Эрик** (_приподнимая голову к ней_)**:** Тогда я сделаю.

**Вэнди** (_опуская голову к нему_)**:** Делай.

**Эрик:** Вэнди, я тебя…

**Баттерс:** Эй, а чем вы тут занимаетесь?

_Вэнди смеётся, Эрик зло выдыхает._

**Эрик:** В данный момент лично я занимаюсь планированием убийства Баттерса.

**Вэнди:** Баттерс, да мы ничего такого не делали!

**Баттерс:** Вообще-то я имел ввиду Кенни, Кайла и Стэна.

_Вэнди тотчас же вспоминает, где она, и проворно вскакивает на ноги._

**Вэнди:** Боже мой, Стэн!

_Ошалевшими глазами Картман и Вэнди любуются на пыхтящую «кучу малу» – снизу Кенни, на нём Стэн, а на нём Кайл._

**Эрик:** Да, такое увидишь не каждый день

**Вэнди:** Абстракционизм какой-то.

**Эрик** (_с видом знатока важно приподнимая бровь_)**:** Пикассо?

_Вэнди фыркает со смеху._

**Баттерс:** Так что они делают, а?

**Эрик:** Баттерс, ты ещё мал для этого. Подрастёшь – узнаешь.

**Баттерс:** Нет, Эрик, я уже многое знаю! С Кенни и Кайлом мне всё ясно, а вот насчёт Стэна я не пойму – он теперь мальчик или всё-таки девочка?

_Кенни хрипит._

**Вэнди:** О боже мой, они задушат Кенни!

**Эрик** (_поднимаясь на ноги_)**:** Сволочи!

**Вэнди:** Сделай что-нибудь!

**Эрик:** Да без проблем.

_Картман подходит к Кайлу сзади, берёт его шею в локтевой захват и оттаскивает от Кенни – вместе со Стэном, в которого Кайл вцепился мёртвой хваткой. После чего с явным сожалением отступает._

Стэн (_Кайлу_)**:** Отпусти меня, чувак.

_Кайл с явным сожалением разжимает руки. Стэн подозрительно на него смотрит._

**Стэн:** Ты чего раскраснелся?

**Кайл** (_пытаясь отдышаться_)**:** Да ничего, это я так.

**Эрик** (_негромко_)**:** Вот педик.

**Кайл:** Я всё слышал, жирный!

**Стэн** (_Эрику_)**:** Можешь начинать злорадствовать.

**Эрик:** И не собираюсь.

**Кайл:** Тогда зачем ты за нами бежал?

**Эрик:** Чтобы предложить сходить в «Изюминки» и спрыснуть окончание интересных дебатов. Кто со мной?

**Баттерс:** Я. Я! Я!!!

_Остальные молчат._

**Эрик:** Я угощаю.

**Кенни:** Йаху-у-у!

**Стэн:** Чувак, ты с ним пойдёшь?

**Кенни:** Ты тоже пойдёшь. Ты мне должен – забыл?

**Стэн:** Хорошо, я тоже иду.

**Кайл:** Я с тобой, Стэн.

**Эрик:** Вэнди?

**Вэнди:** Картман, мне это не кажется удачной идеей.

**Эрик:** Потому что ты боишься, что я там буду жрать как свинья – т.е. вести себя, как раньше, и опять упаду тем самым в твоих глазах?

**Вэнди:** Картман, у тебя куча недостатков. Но ты понимаешь меня, как никто! Да, именно этого я и боюсь.

**Стэн:** Эй, я тоже понимаю тебя!

**Вэнди:** Какой сок я больше всего люблю?

**Стэн:** Э-э-э… Яблочный?

**Вэнди** (_холодно_)**:** Не угадал.

**Стэн:** А какой?

_Вэнди молча отворачивается._

**Стэн:** Картман тоже не знает!

**Эрик:** Грейпфрутовый.

**Стэн:** Чушь! Он же невкусный!

**Вэнди:** А я его обожаю.

**Кенни:** Яблочный – это любимый сок Кайла.

**Вэнди:** Почему-то я совсем не удивлена.

**Изюминки.**

_Кенни ест пиццу с двух рук, счастливый Баттерс напропалую кокетничает с официантками, Картман и Вэнди спорят, Стэн и Кайл слушают._

**Вэнди:** Ну объясни мне пожалуйста, какой стране диктатура приносила пользу?

**Эрик:** Польша.

**Вэнди:** Да ну?

**Эрик:** Ну да. Пока там была диктатура, Польша была одной из самых могучих европейских держав, гоняла всех в хвост и в гриву! А как только пришёл либерализм, так последовали три раздела и исчезновение этой страны с карты мира – на века.

**Вэнди:** Но виной не отмена диктатуры!

**Эрик:** Именно отмена. После того, как короля начали избирать – всё и началось.

**Вэнди:** И как выборы разорвали страну?

**Эрик:** Обыкновенно. Австрийцы хотели сделать королём своего претендента, русские – своего. И те и другие выделили деньги и отправили их в Польшу. Австрийские деньги прибыли раньше – депутаты собрались и проголосовали за австрийского ставленника. Но потом до Варшавы добрались и русские деньги. Не отказываться же от них? Депутаты и их взяли и собрались ещё раз, проголосовав на этот раз за русского ставленника. Получилось два совершенно законных короля, которые тут же начали воевать между собой, отдавая соседям земли в обмен на помощь. Вот так всё и раздали.

**Вэнди:** Вот это да!

**Кайл:** Жирный, откуда ты всё это знаешь?

**Эрик:** Я много читаю и не смотрю телевизор.

**Стэн:** Это ты зря.

**Эрик:** Ничего подобного – реальная история на порядки интереснее убогих выдумок киносценаристов.

**Вэнди:** Но для чего ты всё это делаешь? Для чего так усиленно учишься? Какая у тебя цель?

**Эрик:** Если я скажу**:** «чтобы тебе понравиться»** – **ты мне не поверишь?

**Вэнди:** Не поверю, что это единственная цель.

**Кайл:** Верно. Ты ничего не делаешь просто так.

**Эрик:** Ты права, Вэнди. Это не единственная цель. Я учусь ещё и потому, что без серьёзных знаний меня в Гарвард не пустят и на порог.

_Стэн присвистывает. Вэнди смотрит на Картмана во все глаза. Кайл раздражённо кривит губы._

**Кайл:** Жирдяй, там нет кафедры пожирания куриных крылышек.

**Эрик:** Зато есть кафедра биохимии.

_Стэн пучит глаза. Кайл явно не верит. А Вэнди смотрит так, как будто увидела Картмана впервые в жизни._

**Кайл:** Собираешься победить ожирение?

**Эрик:** Нет. Я собираюсь победить рак.

_Стэн впадает в ступор. А Вэнди смотрит так, будто готова зацеловать его до смерти и только присутствие других людей заставляет её сдерживаться._

**Кайл:** Да тебе всегда было плевать на больных!

**Эрик:** Теперь – не плевать.

**Кайл:** Да тебе вообще безразличны все, кроме тебя самого!

**Эрик** (_глядя на Вэнди_)**:** Ошибаешься. С недавних пор есть кое-кто до такой степени мне небезразличный, что важнее меня самого.

**Кайл:** Но зачем тебе спасать кого-то от рака?

**Эрик:** Лучше тебе этого не знать.

**Кайл:** Нет уж, скажи!

**Эрик:** Чтобы в случае болезни кого-то из твоих родных их можно было спасти.

**Кайл:** Да ты скорее удавишься, чем станешь спасать моих родственников! Ты ненавидишь евреев, ты ненавидишь мою семью, и ты ненавидишь меня!!!

**Эрик:** Да, Кайл. Ты прав. Я ненавижу евреев, ненавижу твою семью, и особенно** – **тебя. Но, видишь ли, ненавидеть можно только живых – и поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы жили.

**Кайл:** Думаешь, я заболею раком?

**Эрик:** Уверен, что нет. Просто после того, как ты похоронишь братишку, с тобой будет невозможно ругаться по-прежнему. Это будет невесело.

**Кайл:** Твою мать, жиртрест, Айк не заболеет!

**Эрик:** Прекрасно, если так. Но если вдруг всё пойдёт не так, как ты хочешь? Помнишь, что сказал по этому поводу Булгаков?

**Кайл:** А кто это?

**Эрик:** Понятно. В литературе ты не шаришь.

**Кайл:** Жирный, если мой брат будет умирать, а ты спасёшь ему жизнь – клянусь всем на свете, я буду сосать твои яйца!

**Эрик:** Да пошёл ты! Мне это неинтересно. Я предпочитаю брюнеток.

**Вэнди** (_с внезапной грустью_)**:** Так ты уедешь… И скоро. Действительно, что для тебя наш маленький городок и мы, его скромные обитатели? Когда-нибудь ты вернёшься, во всём блеске силы и славы своей – а иначе и быть не может! – и мы выскочим из домишек хотя бы посмотреть на тебя. И я выскочу. Может, тогда ты взглянешь на меня и вспомнишь этот вечер после дебатов и нескладную девчонку, которая тебя…

**Стэн:** Хватит! Не желаю этого слушать! Я в туалет.

**Кайл:** Чел, подожди! Я с тобой.

**Эрик** (_накрывая её ладонь своею_)**:** Вэнди, я уеду. Да, уеду – но ты уедешь тоже! И не спорь! Этот городок мал для тебя так же, как и для меня. Птица не должна сидеть в клетке – её удел парить между землёй и небом, широко расправив крылья!

**Вэнди** (_грустно улыбаясь_)**:** И, быть может, мы встретимся в этом огромном мире…

**Эрик:** Если всё как следует спланируем.

**Вэнди** (_улыбается_)**:** Ах ты, вечный составитель хитрых планов!

**Эрик:** Именно. А лучший план встретиться – это и не расставаться. Мы можем уехать вместе.

**Вэнди:** И то возьмёшь меня с собой?

**Эрик:** Более того – я без тебя никуда не уеду.

**Вэнди:** Эрик, чёрт возьми… Как долго я мечтала услышать такие слова… от кого-нибудь! Но никогда бы не подумала, что услышу их от тебя…

**Эрик:** Иди ко мне.

_Вэнди садится к нему на колени, сбрасывает берет, рассыпая по плечам волосы цвета вороньего крыла, которые подобно шатру покрывают их с Эриком головы._

**Вэнди:** Я пришла. А тебя я одного никуда не отпущу. Иди же и ты ко мне…

**Баттерс:** Десерт принесли!

**Эрик **(_официантке_)**:** У вас есть мышьяк или цианистый калий?

**Официантка:** Зачем?

**Эрик:** Для моего друга Баттерса.

**Вэнди:** Оставь его. Пусть живёт.

**Кенни** (_втихомолку во все глаза наблюдающий за происходящим_)**:** Нет, за такое его надо убить, причём мучительно.

**Эрик:** Тогда давай продолжим…

**Баттерс:** Я, конечно, дико извиняюсь, но Стэн и Кайл идут сюда.

**Вэнди** (_отшатываясь от Эрика_)**:** О боже мой, Стэн!

**Эрик:** Что-нибудь не так?

**Вэнди:** Я совсем забыла про Стэна! Я же его девушка, что я делаю? Где моя голова? Я забыла обо всём!

**Эрик:** Так брось его – и все дела.

**Вэнди:** Не могу! Это разобьёт его сердце!

**Эрик:** Если ты этого не сделаешь, ты разобьёшь моё сердце!

**Вэнди:** Ничего страшного, Картман. Ты сильный – ты переживёшь.

**Эрик:** Железная логика, мадемуазель Тестабургер.

**Стэн **(_подходя_)**:** Вэнди, ты почему такая растрёпанная? Где твой берет?

**Кенни:** Без берета она куда красивее.

**Стэн** (_окрысившись_)**:** Не твоё дело! Она моя девушка, понятно? Я решаю, что ей носить, а что нет!

**Эрик:** Офигеть. И это меня обвиняют в диктаторских замашках?

**Стэн:** А ты вообще заткнись, жиробас! У тебя никогда не будет девушки, поэтому не тебе высказывать своё идиотское мнение!

**Вэнди:** Почему ты так считаешь?

**Стэн:** Потому что он жирный кусок дерьма! И только полная дура сядет к нему на колени!

**Вэнди:** Да пошёл ты, Стэн! Я не дура!

**Стэн:** Чего?!

**Эрик** (_стукнув кулаком по столу_)**:** Хватит орать. Сейчас все сядут и будут есть десерт. А кто не желает угомониться – пусть валит отсюда к такой-то матери.

**Кенни:** А что у нас на десерт?

**Эрик:** Мороженное со взбитыми сливками и шоколадный торт.

**Вэнди:** Обожаю! Откуда, ну откуда ты узнал, что я люблю больше всего?

**Стэн:** Да, действительно, откуда ты узнал то, чего даже я не знаю?

**Эрик:** Во сне увидел.

**Стэн:** Тебе снится Вэнди?

**Эрик:** Почти каждую ночь. (_глядя на злящегося Стэна_) Впрочем, ты, Стэн, мне тоже часто снишься. (_глядя на злящегося Кайла_). Ты, Кайл – тоже. Да и остальные одноклассники мне тоже снятся.

**Кайл:** И что мы делаем в твоих снах?

**Эрик** (_грустно_)**:** В основном – умираете.

**Кайл:** Я и не сомневался, урод!!!

**Вэнди** (_отодвигая тарелку_)**:** Эрик, я не могу. Это очень вкусно… но я должна беречь фигуру.

**Эрик:** У тебя идеальная фигура, Вэнди.

**Вэнди:** Я хочу, чтобы она такой и осталась.

**Стэн:** Правильно. Жирная подруга мне не нужна.

_Вэнди с возмущением смотрит на него. Стэн игнорирует её взгляд._

**Эрик:** Один кусочек тебе не повредит. (_видя её колебания_) А от лишних калорий предлагаю избавиться завтра – сходив всем классом на пруд Старка кататься на коньках!

**Вэнди:** Эрик, ты умеешь уговорить девушку. (_уплетает торт_)

**Стэн:** Жирный, ты ведь даже не умеешь на коньках кататься!

**Эрик:** Завтра увидим.

**Баттерс:** Круто! Обожаю кататься на коньках! Что может быть лучше, чем мчаться по льду рядом с верными друзьями!

**Эрик:** Вот что меня восхищает в Баттерсе – так это незамутнённость.

**Ночь. Улица. Фонарь. Сауз-Парк.**

_Ребята шумною гурьбой идут по улице пустой. _

**Эрик:** …Вот именно так и были построены пирамиды – данные археологических раскопок подтверждают это со всей очевидностью.

**Вэнди:** Как интересно! Эрик, расскажи ещё что-нибудь, пожалуйста!

**Эрик:** Да мы уже пришли – вот твой дом.

**Вэнди:** Как быстро! Ладно, ребята, дайте нам попрощаться наедине!

**Эрик:** Без проблем.

_Картман берёт за руки Кенни и Кайла и быстро уходит в ночь. Баттерс вприпрыжку скачет за ними. Стэн глупо смотрит на Вэнди._

**Вэнди:** Эрик, ты не так понял! Я хотела попрощаться с…

**Стэн:** С кем?

**Вэнди:** Неважно.

_Распахивается дверь._

**Миссис Тестабургер:** Вэнди, ты опять целуешься с этим толстяком?

**Стэн:** Что?!

**Вэнди:** Мама!!!

**Миссис Тестабургер:** А, это ты, Стэнни! Заходи в дом, выпей с нами чаю. Вэнди, что ты стоишь как вкопанная! Немедленно приглашай своего мальчика в дом! Стэн, если ты устал, может у нас заночуешь?

**Вэнди** (_суёт ему кулак под бок незаметно для мамы_)**:** Только пробуй согласиться.

**Стэн:** Нет, я лучше домой пойду.

**Миссис Тестабургер:** Заходи к нам почаще, милый, не забывай нас! (_дочери_) Вэнди, чем ты думаешь?! Будь с ним поласковее, иначе он никогда с тобой не заночует!

**Вэнди:** Да я и не хочу.

**Миссис Тестабургер:** Ты что, дура – упускать такой шанс? Марш в свою комнату и подумай над своим поведением!

**Вэнди:** Ненавижу хиппи.

_Дальше ребята идут вчетвером. Баттерс скачет, Кенни бредёт, сгибаясь под тяжестью больших пакетов с едой._

**Баттерс:** А вот и мой дом! Спасибо, что проводили, пацаны!

**Миссис Стотч:** Баттерс, немедленно в дом! Ты наказан!

**Баттерс:** Но за что? Что я такого сделал?

**Миссис Стотч:** Пока не знаю – надо с отцом посоветоваться.

**Мистер Стотч:** За то, что не приглашаешь друзей на ужин.

**Баттерс:** Но я приглашаю! Пацаны, идёмте! А не то мне попадёт!

**Кенни:** Йаху-у-у!

**Эрик:** Нет, спасибо. В другой раз.

_Картман и Кайл вдвоём._

**Кайл:** Жирдяй, а ты чего не пошёл ужинать к Баттерсу? Неужели в твоей бездонной утробе закончилось место?

**Эрик:** Нет, жидяра, не закончилось. Просто я у них однажды ужинал – и мне не понравилось, это был отстой полный.

**Кайл:** Что, куриные крылышки непрожарены?

**Эрик:** Нет, с едой там полный порядок. Только вот папаша Баттерса постоянно мечтает о своих голубых дружках и называет жену мужскими именами. (_Передразнивая мистера Стотча_) Герберт, сладенький мой, передай мне соль! (_вновь обычным голосом_) А его жена рыдает и запрыгивает на стол, прилаживая петлю к потолку – и меня это несколько напрягает.

**Кайл:** Да, полный отстой.

**Эрик:** Баттерс – единственный нормальный человек в этой семье.

**Кайл:** Да, но у него почти нет шансов _вырасти_ нормальным человеком.

**Эрик:** Жалко пацана.

**Кайл** (_осознав, что он только что согласился с Картманом_)**:** Не ври, жиртрест! Ты никогда никого не жалел!

**Эрик:** Люди меняются.

**Кайл:** Только не ты! Что тебя изменило?

**Эрик:** Сны.

**Кайл:** Какие?

**Эрик:** Каждую ночь я вижу один и тот же сон…

**Кайл:** Как я сосу твои яйца?

**Эрик:** Да пошёл ты, педик! Я вижу сны про каждого из вас – как вы живёте, как страдаете, как стареете – и как умираете!

**Кайл:** Не ври! Ты бы только радовался, видя как мы умираем! Для тебя это было бы прикольно!

**Эрик:** Это и было прикольно – первые несколько сотен раз. А потом… Кайл, видеть из ночи в ночь, как ты рыдаешь на похоронах братишки, как Биби дрожащей рукой пытается попасть шприцем в вену, как Крэйг с Твиком обращаются в щепоть радиоактивного пепла – в этом нет ничего прикольного!!!

**Кайл:** А что ты чувствуешь?

**Эрик:** Я чувствую то же, что чувствуете вы! Боль, страдание, отчаяние!

**Кайл:** А как же радость, счастье, надежда?

**Эрик:** Этого мне не достаётся – видимо, вы выбираете всё без остатка. Или в нашем мире нет никакой радости и никакой надежды. Каждую ночь я умираю вместе с вами, десятком смертей – после такого трудно радоваться и ещё труднее надеяться!

**Кайл:** И поэтому ты решил…

**Эрик:** Да! Я решил всё изменить! Это будет отчаянный бой, самый главный бой в моей жизни – неравный, безнадёжный, с самой природой – против которой спасовали лучшие умы человечества! Но я не отступлю – я всегда добиваюсь своих целей!

**Кайл:** Тогда скажи – от чего я умру?

**Эрик:** Ты и правда хочешь это знать?

**Кайл:** Да. Но если скажешь про СПИД – я тебя убью.

**Эрик:** Нет, Кайл. Ты умрёшь не от СПИДа и вообще не от болезни.

**Кайл:** А от чего?

**Эрик:** Твой самолёт упадёт в Атлантический океан.

**Кайл:** С чего бы мне летать над Атлантикой?

**Эрик:** После второго развода ты переедешь в Европу, но будешь иногда навещать Стэна. Собственно говоря, именно Вэнди заставит тебя переехать – она будет не слишком довольна тем, как ты влияешь на её мужа.

**Кайл:** Так они поженятся?

**Эрик:** Да.

**Кайл:** И дети будут?

**Эрик:** Да. Мальчик. Стэнли-младший.

**Кайл:** Так какого чёрта ты с ней делаешь?

**Эрик:** Она будет несчастна со Стэном! Я пытаюсь всё исправить! А главное – я люблю её!

**Кайл:** А от чего умрёт Баттерс?

**Эрик:** Рак поджелудочной железы.

**Кайл:** А Айк?

**Эрик:** Лейкемия.

**Кайл:** Биби?

**Эрик:** Самоубийство.

**Кайл:** А ты, жиртрест? От чего умрёшь ты?

**Эрик:** Убийство.

**Кайл:** И кто тебя убьёт?

**Эрик:** По-разному. Иногда меня убивает жена, за измену с любовницей, иногда любовница – за измену с женой, иногда Баттерс…

**Кайл:** А ему-то ты с кем изменяешь?

**Эрик:** Он – за то, что я дразнил его в школе и он вырос неудачником.

**Кайл:** А Кенни?

**Эрик:** А Кенни никогда не умрёт.

**Кайл **(_переводя дыхание_)**:** Я не верю тебе, жиробас. Не знаю, с какой целью ты всё это выдумал – но у тебя ничего не выйдет! Да пошёл ты! (_уходит_)

**Эрик** (_вдогонку_)**:** Сам пошёл! Тупой еврей!!! (_обратив глаза вверх_) Господи Боже, ну почему всё так плохо? Почему мы не можем стать лучше? Почему мы тонем в крови и злобе? Мы же как птицы в клетке, что бьются о прутья, калеча себя и друг друга! Что это за место, в котором мы живём? Ответь!!!

_Впереди разгорается свечение. Эрик Картман опускает голову. Перед ним возвышается здание городской больницы и неоновыми огнями сияет её название: _

_«__**Дорога в ад**__»._

**Дом Картманов.**

_Эрик входит, усталый, измученный и какой-то опустошённый – совсем не похожий на бодрого толстячка, которым он казался ранее._

**Лиэн Картман** (_встречая его у дверей с подносом_)**:** Привет, поросёночек! Я тебе испекла твои любимые печенюшки.

**Эрик:** Спасибо, мама. (_Надкусывает печенюшку и опускает её на поднос_) Нет времени есть. Где мои коньки?

**Лиэн Картман:** Зачем они тебе?

**Эрик:** Я иду на пруд Старка – прямо сейчас.

**Лиэн Картман:** Зачем?

**Эрик:** До завтра мне кровь из носу нужно научиться кататься на коньках.

**Лиэн Картман:** Ох, поросёночек… Я иду с тобой! Буду учить тебя.

**Эрик:** Спасибо, мама. Ты лучшая мама на свете.

**Пруд Старка.**

_Ребята катаются на коньках. Лучше всех ездит Вэнди – вполне профессионально исполняя технические элементы программы фигурного катания. Счастливый Баттерс всё время падает, но не прекращает хохотать. На берегу сидит мрачный Крэйг, нетерпеливо кого-то поджидающий, и Кенни, у которого нет коньков. К ним подходят Картман и Твик с большими рюкзаками и коньками через плечо. Картман необычайно бледен и собран, на боку у него висит акустическая гитара._

**Эрик:** Привет, пацаны!

**Стэн:** А я думал, что он уже не придёт.

**Кайл:** Я тоже думал, что он решил избежать позора.

**Крэйг:** А я не понял – чего это вы вдвоём ходите, а?

**Твик:** А-а! Он меня прикончит! Такой стресс, такой стресс!

**Эрик:** Потому что я зашёл к Твику и купил кофе на всех.

**Все:** Ура!

**Кайл:** Толковый план, жирдяй! Ты будешь сидеть на берегу, разливать кофе – и никто не увидит, что ты не умеешь кататься на коньках!

**Эрик:** Да я катаюсь лучше тебя, жидяра. (_быстрыми движениями зашнуровывая коньки_) Потому что евреи вообще неспособны хорошо кататься на коньках – у них нет чувства равновесия.

**Кайл:** Ах ты жирная задница! (_со всей возможной скоростью катится к Картману_) Это стереотип!

**Эрик:** Это кто стоит на месте? – То евреи к нам бегут.

_Картман спокойно дожидается, пока Кайл не окажется в паре метров, после чего с неожиданной для его комплекции скоростью смещается в сторону. Кайл не успевает повернуть или затормозить и вылетает на берег, врезаясь в что-то обсуждающих Твика и Крэйга._

**Твик:** А-а! Такой стресс!

**Крэйг:** Кайл, ты ушиб Твика! Я тебя прикончу!

**Твик:** Он прикончит Кайла! Такой стресс!

_Кайл вскакивает и бросается в погоню за Картманом. Тот легко ускользает от разъярённого Кайла, успевая при этом время от времени исполнять одиночные сальто._

**Эрик:** О-хо-хо! Нас не догонят!

**Вэнди:** Эрик, где ты так научился ездить на коньках?

**Эрик:** Меня научила моя мама.

**Вэнди:** Когда? Что-то я не видела вас катающимися.

**Эрик:** Прошлой ночью.

**Вэнди:** За одну ночь ты так здорово научился? У меня нет слов.

**Стэн:** Эй, жирный, а двойное сальто можешь?

**Эрик:** Попробую. Расступитесь!

_Ребята расступаются, Картман разгоняется, взвивается в воздух, делает два оборота, но хорошо приземлится не успевает и припадает на колено._

**Эрик:** Эх, не вышло. Надо будет ещё потренироваться.

**Вэнди:** Эрик, смотри, как надо.

_Вэнди размашисто разгоняется и легко крутит тройное сальто, филигранно приземляясь. Эрик застывает, приоткрыв рот. Кайл этим пользуется, наконец догнав Картмана и вцепившись в его куртку._

**Кайл:** Попался, жиртрест!

**Эрик:** Кайл, неужели ты хочешь со мной драться прямо сейчас и тем самым испортить ребятам весь выходной?

**Кайл:** Я хочу доказать, что евреи хорошо катаются на коньках!

**Эрик:** Отличная идея. (_громко_) Эй, ребята! Тут мой друг Кайл предложил устроить соревнования по конькобежному спорту!

**Все:** Ух ты!

**Эрик:** Правила просты**:** мы все выстраиваемся вдоль берега и по сигналу мчимся к противоположному берегу. Кто первый прибежит, тот и выиграл. Кенни, у тебя нет коньков, поэтому ты будешь судьёй – пойдёшь на тот берег и отметишь, кто первым до него добежит.

_Кенни молча кивает и торопится на тот берег._

**Эрик:** А сигнал для старта нам подаст… Твик!

**Твик:** А-а-а! Я не выдержу!

**Эрик:** Вот именно так сигнал и будет звучать. Только кричи погромче. Ну что, строимся! Не слишком тесно – нужно так, чтобы руками вы не доставали до соседей. Ну что, все готовы? Кенни, ты тоже готов? Тви-и-ик…

**Твик:** А-а-а!!!

_Все стартуют. Картман сразу вырывается вперёд, но Вэнди не отстаёт и у самого финиша его обходит._

**Кенни:** Первая – Вэнди! Второй – Картман! Третий – Стэн! А последний – Кайл!

**Баттерс:** Ура! Я не последний!!!

**Кайл:** Это нечестно! У меня шнурок развязался!

**Крэйг:** Ага-ага, конечно.

**Токен:** Так мы тебе и поверили.

**Твик:** А-а! Шнурок – это стресс!

**Эрик **(_в притворном отчаянии_)**:** О нет! Победа уже была у меня в кармане, но её отняли у меня! Меня обогнала девчонка! Всё, я больше не крут!!!

_Вэнди растерянно смотрит на него, Картман украдкой ей улыбается и подмигивает. Вэнди расцветает._

**Эрик** (_совсем другим тоном_)**:** Однако проигрывать надо достойно – и поэтому давайте поприветствуем победительницу! Круг почёта! Стэн, Клайд, Токен – давайте!

_Вчетвером ребята поднимают Вэнди на руках и медленно объезжают с нею круг по пруду._

**Вэнди** (_спустившись наземь_)**:** Эрик, а скажи, пожалуйста…

**Эрик:** Я не поддавался, Вэнди. Я же обещал.

**Вэнди:** Спасибо. Ты такой милый и такой хороший…

**Эрик:** Сейчас должен появиться Баттерс. Ой! Ну вот, что я говорил!

**Баттерс:** Извини, Эрик, что я в тебя врезался! Ура! Я не последний!!! Я так счастлив! (_уезжает, заливисто смеясь_).

**Вэнди:** С тобой интересно соревноваться…

**Эрик:** Так чего же мы ждём? Можем продолжить!

**Вэнди:** Ещё раз посоревнуемся в скорости?

**Эрик:** Нет, конечно. Повторять трюки дважды – в этом нет стиля. Да и Кайл расстроится. Одно поражение ещё можно объяснить случайностью, но два – это уже закономерность.

**Вэнди:** С каких пор тебя волнуют переживания Кайла? Я думала, он твой враг.

**Эрик:** Нет, Вэнди. Он мой друг. Мы с ним ругаемся и боремся, потому что это весело – но в случае серьёзной опасности я за него порву кого угодно.

**Вэнди:** Эрик, в тебе каждый день открываются всё новые и новые глубины… Я даже не знаю, что мне думать о тебе и что чувствовать…

**Эрик **(_держа её за руку_)**:** Не сейчас. На нас все смотрят. Нам нужно будет серьёзно поговорить – чуть позже и наедине.

**Вэнди:** Как скажешь, милый…

**Эрик:** А сейчас продолжим борьбу! (_громко_) Пацаны, я вот что придумал – давайте сыграем в хокбол!

**Стэн:** Э, а что это?

**Эрик:** Это как хоккей с мячом, только без клюшек. Ногами. Будет весело!

**Все:** Давайте!

**Эрик:** Разобьёмся на две команды…

**Кайл:** Ага, сейчас ты выберешь себе самых лучших игроков!

**Эрик:** Выбирай ты первым, Кайл!

**Кайл:** О! Значит, так**:** за нас играют**:** Я, Стэн, Кенни, Клайд, Токен и Вэнди!

**Эрик:** Значит, за меня играют**:** Я, Крэйг, Твик, Баттерс, Кевин и Биби. Остальные будут болельщиками.

**Биби** (_игриво_)**:** Эрик, так мило с твоей стороны, что ты меня взял в команду…

**Вэнди** (_сквозь зубы_)**:** Вот шлюха!

**Эрик** (_с важным видом бывалого тренера_)**:** Твик, ты станешь на ворота.

**Твик:** А-а! Ворота – это стресс!

**Эрик:** Вот, молодец. При приближении противника – именно так и кричи на него. Далее, Крэйг – ты в защите. У тебя одна задача – не подпускать никого к воро… к Твику. Справишься?

_Крэйг подбирается и напрягает мышцы, лицо становится жёстким, глаза прищуриваются._

**Крэйг** (_голосом опытного ветерана_)**:** Будет сделано, кэп! Они не пройдут! No pasaran!

**Эрик:** Vive la Résistance! Баттерс, на тебе – полузащита.

**Баттерс:** А что я должен делать?

**Эрик:** Просто катайся по всему полю и путайся у противников под ногами – т.е. веди себя как обычно. Старайся также почаще врезаться в противников и пореже – в наших.

**Баттерс:** Отлично! Это я люблю!

**Эрик:** Кевин, ты в нападении. Представь, что ворота – это звезда Смерти, а ты – отважный Люк Скайвокер, задача которого – забросить в неё мяч… то есть бомбу!

**Кевин:** Да пребудет с нами Сила, брат!

**Эрик:** Биби, ты тоже в нападении. Вижу, они ставят Кенни на ворота – а это большая ошибка. Старайся просто почаще мелькать у него под носом и всячески привлекать его внимание – чтобы он глаз от тебя не мог отвести и забыл про игру вообще.

**Биби:** Будет сделано, капитан! Он предо мной не устоит!

**Эрик** (_громко_)**:** Кстати, приз победителю – всё кофе, что я купил у Твика!

**Все:** Ура!

**Эрик:** Ну что, готовы?

**Вэнди:** Сейчас! Осталось напутственное слово!

**Токен:** Гордые парни Сауз-Парка! Все вы знаете, как я отношусь к этой глупейшей из игр, ибо я никогда не скрывал от вас своего мнения. Но коли уж мы здесь, покажем, как умеют играть чёрные парни! И победим назло тем, кто называет себя нашими врагами, и назло тем, кто называет себя нашими союзниками! Банзай!

**Стэн:** Чуваки! В тех воротах лежит ваш шанс войти в историю и обрести бессмертие в веках! Мы все покроем себя славой, ибо славны лишь те, кто побеждает! Порвём Картмана!

**Кайл:** Пацаны! Перед вами стоит наполненный салом жирдяй. И если мы проиграем, он будет над нами насмехаться и называть тупыми евреями! Докажем, что мы не евреи… то есть не тупые!

**Вэнди:** Суровые бойцы, исполненные отваги и мужества! Приближается суровый час. Час сурового испытания для нас всех. Скоро, очень скоро мы сурово отомстим за поруганную честь нашего класса, достоинство еврейского народа, нервы рыжих детей и память предков! (_украдкой подмигивая Картману_) За то, что Картман нарушил закон наших гор – он будет побеждён, как подлый шакал! Идите и сражайтесь!

_Крэйг, Твик, Баттерс, Кевин и Биби выжидающе смотрят на Картмана._

**Эрик:** Ребята! Вашему капитану хочется кофе. Идите и добудьте его!

**Команда Картмана** (_воодушевлённо орёт_)**:** ДА!!!

**Кенни:** Умри, лучше не скажешь.

**Через несколько часов.**

**Стэн:** Всё! Хватит, пацаны. Уже мяча не видно.

**Кайл:** Чел, да ты что? Мы же проигрываем!!!

**Стэн:** А какой счёт?

**Кайл:** 11**:**9 в пользу Картмана.

**Стэн:** Странно, я думал, что мы забили меньше.

**Вэнди:** Да, пора заканчивать. Я уже на ногах не стою!

**Эрик:** Всё, ребята! Матч закончен!

**Все:** Ура!

**Эрик:** Так, не рассиживаться, а то простудитесь! Вы – собираете хворост. Вы – тащите брёвна, на которых мы будем сидеть. Я разжигаю костёр и готовлю ужин. Баттерс, можно тебя на минутку? Тебе особое задание будет (_шепчет на ухо_).

**Вэнди:** А я?

**Эрик:** А ты присядь сюда. Вижу, ты сильно устала. Давай я тебя укутаю, чтобы ты не простудилась.

**Вэнди:** Ух ты, тепло! Что это за одеяло?

**Эрик:** Это теплоизолирующая накидка – разработанная специально для спортсменов зимних олимпийских игр, чтобы они не простудились после финиша.

**Вэнди:** Может, отдашь её Баттерсу? Ему, похоже, нужнее.

**Эрик:** Да у меня их полный рюкзак – на всех хватит. Держи кофе.

**Вэнди:** Эрик, мы же проиграли!

**Эрик:** А мы выиграли – поэтому я могу распоряжаться кофе, как захочу. А хочу я им угостить всех. (_склоняется над разгорающимся костром, ловко располагает над огнём котелок_).

**Вэнди:** Как красиво! Внизу переливаются яркие языки живого пламени, вверху сияют холодным светом звёзды… Почему нам так нравится смотреть на звёздное небо? Почему мы не можем оторвать от него глаз? Что нас завораживает в этом бесконечном просторе?

**Эрик** (_присаживаясь рядом с ней_)**:** Кант в своё время сказал**:** «Две вещи убеждают нас в существовании Бога – звёздное небо над нами и нравственный закон внутри нас». Нравственный закон со времён Канта изрядно поистрепался, так что небо – единственная возможность прикоснуться душой к высокому, воспарить над серой обыденностью жизни!

**Вэнди** (_прижимаясь к нему_)**:** Скажи, что хотел. Время пришло.

**Эрик **(_запинаясь и подбирая слова_)**:** Хорошо, скажу. Не буду ходить вокруг да около, не буду откладывать в долгий ящик и тянуть кота за хвост, а сразу возьму быка за рога.

**Вэнди** (_с улыбкой_)**:** Не бойся.

**Эрик** (_решительно_)**:** Вэнди, ты мне очень нравишься. Я хочу, чтобы ты была со мной. Я жить без тебя не могу. Вэнди, я люблю тебя!

_Вэнди опускает голову и молчит. Пауза затягивается._

**Эрик:** Я понимаю… Я недостоин тебя. Кто я такой сам по себе? – никто. Кто я рядом с тобой? – меньше чем никто!

**Вэнди** (_ласково_)**:** Эрик, глупый ты мой… Ты чудесный. Ты лучше всех остальных, вместе взятых. И ты знаешь – я тоже тебя люблю. К сожалению…

**Эрик:** Почему к сожалению?

**Вэнди:** Потому что мы не можем быть вместе.

**Эрик:** Но почему?

**Вэнди:** Из-за Стэна.

**Эрик **(_решительно_)**:** Брось его!

**Вэнди **(_столь же решительно_)**:** Не могу, Эрик. Если я его брошу – он умрёт. Буквально. Я абсолютно серьёзно говорю.

**Эрик:** Ты уверена?

**Вэнди** (_глухо_)**:** Да. Он продемонстрировал это мне… более чем убедительно.

**Эрик:** А что делать мне?

**Вэнди:** Живи. Борись. Ты ведь не станешь резать себе вены?

**Эрик:** Не стану. Но… мне очень-очень больно.

**Вэнди:** Мне жаль. Терпи. А обо мне – постарайся забыть.

**Эрик:** Да это же неправильно! Зачем ты хоронишь себя заживо? И что это за отношения – из жалости? Что это за любовь – получаемая при помощи шантажа?!

**Вэнди** (_непреклонно_)**:** Я сама решаю, что правильно – а что нет. А любовь… его устраивает, я смирилась. Смирись и ты.

_Картман молчит._

**Вэнди:** Эрик, ты что – плачешь?

**Эрик:** Нет, Вэнди. Это просто снег.

**Вэнди:** И звёзд уже не видно… Откуда это всё взялось?

**Эрик **(_поднимаясь на ноги, безнадёжно_)**:** Дорога в ад. Этот мир – просто одна чёртова дорога в ад!

**Вэнди:** Мне холодно… без тебя.

**Эрик **(_садится на место, обнимает её_)**:** Так теплее?

**Вэнди:** Да. Так совсем тепло и совсем хорошо.

**Эрик:** Я всё понимаю. Мы не можем быть вместе, но ты позволишь мне быть… рядом? Просто рядом?

**Вэнди:** Ты чудесный. Я люблю тебя, Эрик. Будь.

**Эрик:** Буду.

_Вдалеке раздаются протестующие крики Баттерса и негодующие – Стэна и Кайла._

**Эрик:** Баттерс! Пацаны! Идите сюда. Ужин готов.

**Баттерс:** Эрик, я всё сделал, как ты просил!

**Эрик:** Спасибо, дружище. Ты молодец. Я у тебя в долгу.

**Стэн:** Э, а чего Баттерс нас не пускал сюда?

**Эрик** (_устало_)**:** Потому что вы меня достали, пацаны, и я хотел хоть немного от вас отдохнуть. По крайней мере, приготовить ужин без ваших идиотских приколов надо мной.

**Кайл:** А ты что, умеешь готовить?

**Эрик:** Конечно, Кайл. Мне это необходимо уметь – мама, увы, не вечна, а больше мне готовить будет некому.

**Кайл:** Ты собираешься остаться одиноким?

**Эрик:** Да, придётся.

_Вэнди закрывает лицо руками, её плечи вздрагивают._

**Эрик** (_ловко раскладывая еду по тарелкам_)**:** Ну что же, рассаживайтесь – будем есть полевую кашу с сэндвичами, запивая кофе. Эй, Твик, а вот тебе я кофе не дам! Выпей лучше вот этого – это зелёный чай с бергамотом, мама заварила его специально для тебя.

**Стэн:** Вкусно! Ты неплохо готовишь!

**Кайл:** Да, жирдяй, ты понимаешь толк в хорошей еде.

**Эрик:** Ну ещё бы – я её съел больше, чем любой из вас!

_Все смеются._

**Кайл:** Кстати, поздравляю с победой.

**Эрик:** Спасибо, Кайл. Это был интересный бой. Вы достойно сражались.

**Кайл:** И ты не будешь насмехаться над нами?!

**Эрик:** Конечно, нет. Ты ведь мой друг – несмотря ни на что.

**Кайл** (_растроганный_)**:** Спасибо, Эрик.

**Стэн:** Но я не понимаю, как вам удалось победить? Наши игроки ведь были намного сильнее ваших!

**Эрик** (_сухо_)**:** Я их просто удачно расставил.

**Стэн:** Я и не знал, что Крэйг так круто играет в защите! Да сквозь него было не пробиться!

**Крэйг:** Ещё бы!

**Стэн:** А Кенни вообще витал в облаках и смотрел куда угодно, только не на мяч. Эй, Кенни! О чём вы там шепчетесь? Я с тобой разговариваю!

**Кенни:** Что? Отстань. (_вновь продолжает шептаться с Биби_)

**Кайл:** А как вам Кевин, прорывающийся к воротам с криком «Я Люк Скайвокер!»?

**Кевин:** Я использовал Силу, брат.

**Стэн:** А Баттерс, который вечно путался у меня под ногами?!

**Токен:** Как, у тебя тоже?

**Кайл:** А я думал, что это мне одному так не повезло.

**Эрик:** Баттерс, ты молодчина.

**Баттерс:** Да, я такой!

**Биби:** Мне очень понравилась игра. (_негромко и_ _игриво_) Эй, Кенни! Перестань! (_снова всем_) И еда очень вкусная, и компания чудесная… (_вновь негромко_) Кенни, что ты делаешь? (_опять всем_) Сейчас бы ещё немного романтичной музыки… (_совсем тихо_) Кенни, ты маленький негодник…

**Эрик:** Да без проблем. (_берёт в руки гитару_). Эх, сейчас спою!

_Вы Творцом наверное друг для друга созданы, _

_Что Судьбой начертано, нам ли изменять?_

_Исправлять, что сделано, безвозвратно поздно мне, _

_И печали вам моей не дано понять._

_Пусть горят стихи _

_Золотым костром _

_Плач из-под руки _

_Ломким серебром _

_Золотом рассвет _

_Чуть коснулся век _

_Я не плачу, нет _

_Это просто снег... _

_Я не помешаю вам, слишком счастье хрупкое _

_Вслед за ночью снежною я уйду в рассвет _

_Гриф железом вытертый снова ляжет в руку мне _

_И печаль рассыплется пригоршней монет! _

_Уходить певцу – _

_Такова судьба. _

_Слёзы по лицу – _

_Солью на губах. _

_Крылья за спиной – _

_Это просто плащ _

_Лютня – девять струн _

_За меня поплачь... _

_Стану легким призраком, незаметным странником, _

_Поутру следы мои заметёт метель. _

_Ветер, светлый рыцарь мой, боль развеет ранную _

_И одно оставит мне имя – Менестрель _

_Не спасти стихов _

_Не унять огня _

_Тем, кто был со мной _

_Не вернуть меня _

_На ветру свеча _

_Мне ладонь коптит _

_Мне бы промолчать, _

_Но как вздох "Прости..."_

_Тишина окутывает поляну. Вэнди, положив голову на плечо Стэна, смотрит на Эрика во все глаза. Кайл держит Стэна за руку. Биби и Кенни самозабвенно целуются._

**Кайл:** Чел, я и не знал, что ты умеешь так…

**Эрик:** Да я и сам не знал. Это просто вечер такой, наверное.

**Кайл:** Да, вечер особенный. Мне ещё никогда не было так хорошо.

**Клайд:** Я ещё никогда так вкусно не ужинал.

**Крэйг:** Я никогда не был _такой_ счастливый.

**Твик** (_непривычно спокойный и в правильно застёгнутой куртке_)**:** Я ещё никогда не чувствовал себя так умиротворённо. Никакого стресса.

**Баттерс:** Меня ещё никогда не называли молодцом! А тут сразу дважды!

**Кенни** (_на мгновение отрываясь от Биби_)**:** А мне ещё никогда так не хотелось быть именно на своём месте.

**Биби:** А меня никогда так страстно не целовали.

**Вэнди:** А я… а мне… Мне кажется, что это сон. Или нет, наоборот – всё раньше было сном, а теперь я проснулась. Вся эта неделя – была первой настоящей неделей в моей жизни, когда я чувствовала себя действительно живой! Что может быть лучше, чем обстоятельные беседы в библиотеке с интересным собеседником, обо всём на свете – от того, как живут муравьи, до того, как устроена Вселенная?! Как жаль, что всё это закончилось!

**Эрик:** Почему закончилось? Это только начало.

**Вэнди:** Но ведь дебаты прошли, и в библиотеку ходить больше незачем!

**Эрик:** Не скажи. Например, завтра мне совершенно необходимо пойти туда, дабы почитать об особенностях фотосинтеза. Кто со мной?

**Вэнди** (_страстно целуя Стэна в щёку_)**:** Эрик Картман, я тебя обожаю!!! Ой, это ты…

**Стэн:** ЧТО?!

**Баттерс** (_прикидывая_)**:** Значит, я и на следующей неделе буду зарабатывать по 50 долларов в день? Круто! Эрик Картман, я тебя обожаю!!! (_чмокает Эрика в щёку_)

**Эрик:** Баттерс, напомни мне, пожалуйста, чтобы завтра я тебя убил.

**Конец 1-й части.**

О, роза моя, краски дня догорели,

Так выйди скорей на балкон!

Моя королева, примерно неделя,

Как я безнадежно влюблен.

Я встретил тебя на мосту у канавы,

Когда ты стояла, бранясь,

С торговкой базарной... Как ты величаво

Ее опрокинула в грязь!

О, донна моя, и с тех пор я страдаю

И снова пою при луне.

О, донна, ты слышишь меня, дорогая?

Так выйди скорее ко мне!

Я страстью горю, мне не будет покоя!

О, брось мне хотя бы цветок!!!

О, боже мой, что это? Снова помои?..

Могучий и бурный поток!

О, донна, за что? Чем моя серенада

Тебе не по вкусу пришлась?

Так вот кабальеро за песни награда** – **

На голову вылита грязь!

Я только цветок попросил, дорогая...

О нет, не бросай, пощади!

Не надо в горшке** – **я и так умираю,

Ведь сердце разбито в груди.

О, как ты прекрасна при лунном сиянье,

Когда ты швыряешь горшком!

Клянусь, ты теперь одержима желаньем

Убить меня этим цветком.

Устрой передышку** – **наверное, жарко,

А то все бросаешь цветы.

Любимым действительно дарят подарки,

Но разве с такой высоты?

Ну что же, я больше торчать тут не стану,

Топиться пойду вместо сна!

(Вот сцена**:** выходишь ты утром к фонтану,

А я вдруг всплываю со дна)

Ну ладно, прощай, ухожу, моя донна,

Ведь мне еще надо успеть

К троим забежать постоять под балконом

И всем серенады пропеть...

Вот струны гитары опять зазвенели,

Закатный пылает пожар.

Святая Мария, за что наказанье

Терпеть мне весь этот кошмар?!

Мы встретились с ним на мосту у канавы,

Когда я стояла, бранясь

С торговкой базарной. Ах, как величаво

Свалилась та парочка в грязь!

Святая Мария, с тех пор я страдаю

И мне очень хочется спать.

Ах, как же прогнать его, даже не знаю,

Всю ночь он здесь будет торчать.

Зачем так орать? Вот не знает покоя!

Все просит какой-то цветок...

Возьму и на голову вылью помои,

Да так, чтоб до нитки промок!

Скажи, кабальеро, к чему эти муки –

Терпеть мне всю ночь этот бред?

Ведь нет у тебя ни таланта, ни слуха,

А честно – и голоса нет.

Ну вот, «дорогая»** – **уже фамильярность.

Ты что-то там пел про цветок?

В душе закипает холодная ярость,

И вниз улетает горшок.

Ах, как ты прекрасен при лунном сиянье

В помоях, земле и цветах!

Клянусь, я сейчас одержима желаньем... –

Скорей обратить тебя в прах!

Пошел бы к фонтану, наверное, жарко,

Помылся бы там заодно.

А хочешь получше мне сделать подарок,

Так камнем отправься на дно!

Неужто услышал, меня покидает...

Да здравствует мир и покой!

Никто тишину больше не нарушает,

Я спать отправляюсь домой.

Ну вот, наконец-то ушел воздыхатель

И больше уже не придет...

О Боже, видать, не удастся поспать мне**:**

Теперь у соседей поет!..


End file.
